Tracing the Clouds
by Grummur
Summary: Team Seven gets a new member, almost three years after Sasuke abandons the leaf. Just who is this new face, and what are his intentions? PG-13 for some language, and violence in later chapters. Please R&R!
1. Tracing the Clouds

A story I hope to write about my self-made character Karu Iro. Review and let me know if you're interested in learning more about my mild-mannered nin :)

I don't own Naruto.

------

_The most difficult time in one's life is not choosing their path, it is adhering to it._

Tracing the clouds.

Iro sighed, catching the paper plane mid-air, crumpling it, and tossing it into the fast-growing pile of undistinguishable paper wads that had formed around his feet. Propping his head up on the desk that was just a bit too short for him, he stared blearily at back at the Sensei, who seemed to be rather irritated at the young man's lack of interest. Jesus, he was _awake_ wasn't he? What more did that jerk-off want from him?

"IRO!" Iruka scolded, scratching the scar across his nose agitatedly, "PAY ATTENTION DAMNIT! For the love of Pete, you're almost 16 and still a pre-gennin! Does that bother you at ALL?!" Iro rolled his eyes. "We have this discussion every day, Iruka-sensei. Every day you blither on about my age, and every day I have to point out that had it not been for that bitch Hokage of yours I'd still be at Chuunin level..." his voice lowered a bit and he stared hard at his desk. "A Missing-nin perhaps....but still a Chuunin..."

Iruka scowled at the crude reference to the Gondaime, but chose to ignore it. The kid was incredibly lazy, and irritating to extraneousness, however, to be perfectly honest he, Iruka, was also terrified of him. He'd seen what the boy had done to the squad sent to retrieve him, and it made him wonder what kind of twisted things Orochimaru taught his students. The boy seemed perfectly benign though, and given time Iruka was certain that despite his shady past, he could become a fine example of Leaf's strength. If only...Iruka thought dismally, his eyebrow twitching in irritation, "...he would do his WORK!" The last part he finished out loud, for effect.

"Quit talking to yourself, it isn't healthy." Stated Iro matter-of-factly, eyeing a bristling Iruka with a look of bored amusement.

Breathing deeply, Iruka prepared to burst forth with his retaliatory comment, but stopped short, snapping his jaw shut as an ear-piercing shrilling announced the end of the day's session. The Chuunin instructor sighed, letting out that deep breath he had saved so specially for his _favorite_ student. His shoulders slouched, and he waved tiredly at the class, who were busily suppressing the giggles that built up every time the older student and their sensei got into on of their "discussions". "Class dismissed".

Iro stretched, getting up to leave while running a wrapped hand through his unruly brown hair. His mouth seemed to envelop the better part of his face as he gave a deep, heartfelt yawn. God he loved those. He had almost reached the door when he noticed his Sensei staring pointedly at him. "What?" he inquired. He wasn't really a rude person, life just sometimes annoyed him. He actually liked to think of Iruka as somewhat of a friend, showing him that he held him in rather high esteem by engaging him in the idle banter Iruka liked to refer to as an argument. Iro grinned. He had no idea what an argument was. Now Tayuya..._that _was a woman who knew how to argue. He sighed, remembering the redheaded sound nin, his mind misted over, faint pangs of regret washing over places deep within him nobody would ever see.

"You know, Iro..." The older chuunin started, waking the young man from his reminiscent stupor, "...if you would only apply yourself..." Much to Iruka's surprise, his student gave him a wry grin. "I know, I know, Iruka. Don't worry about me, I've already done this academy thing once, remember?" He smile grew even larger, nearly splitting his face as he tapped the slashed Sound Hitai-ita. He stretched again, heading out the door of the academy, the sunlight making him squint. It was a beautiful day in Konoha.

----

This on an OC character of mine, named Karu Iro. He is a missing-nin from sound, leaving shortly after Sasuke is captured, disgusted at Orochimaru's true nature. His full history will be revealed depending on how many chapters I put in, and how many folks review saying they're interested :).

I plan to update soon, so keep an eye out!

-Grum


	2. Two Guys Walk Into a Bar

AN: Yeah, sorry bout that inuyasha-girl, but chances are I wont be updated SoDToT at all. I wrote it down on paper and the story just kinda stagnated and died, that and because I was in such a rush t write it the online version jumps all over the dman place and has become a jumbled mess, which I've gotten a few complaints about lol.

Anyway, due to my OmfghowdidIgetsomany reviews (2) :D, I'm going to continue this story...because it's my favorite .

Any questions or comments can be asked in reviews and ill get back to you next chapter, long, detailed reviews are welcome, though everybody has to love the "joo roxxor!" reviews too :P.

Anyway, On with the fic.

-----

Tracing the Clouds

-----

Chapter 2: So these two guys walk into a bar...

Iro ambled boredly about town. Having nowhere in particular to be this day, he decided on sight-seeing, and perhaps finding a nice place to go and eat. "It's about time I found myself a haunt." He mumbled to himself, nodding to his comment in agreement. He did his best to pretend he didn't notice all the looks he was getting from the townsfolk, but it wasnt easy, there was such a large variety of facial expressions, and the all amused him to no end. The common folk of the village immediately plastered themselves against the nearest wall whenever he came by, faces gaunt with unabashed terror as their eyes graced over the scarred Sound hitai-ita, their reaction so comical it tempted him on several occasions to do a double-take of their street just to see it again. The Ninja, however, reacted entirely differently. Many of them stiffened, their hands subconsciously slipping to their kunai holsters. To these, Iro dipped his head in greeting, smiling slightly, and cracking up inwardly as he watched their face go from stony composure to deep puzzlement. Others, gennin and chuunin mostly, did their level best to pretend they didn't give a damn. Some of them tried so hard Iro could almost _feel _them clenching their buttocks, it was hilarious. They _reaked_ with indifferance, but when he met their eyes, he could see the fear.

"Honestly." He mumbled aloud, not caring who heard. "It's been two months since they dragged me in here, you'd figure folks would realize I wasn't gonna blow anybody up by now..." He grinned inwardly in a mix of amusement and resign. It was indeed rather funny to watch everyone scurry, but it'd be nice to just strike up a friendly conversation with someone for once. He started as a voice behind him replied to his comment. "Pfft. Sixteen years and people _still _think I'm a demon fox here to eat their children...go figure." Iro turned around to find the source of the sarcasm-laiden comment, and almost immediately ran into a tall, grinning blonde-haired boy. "Naruto..." he murmured, voice only hinting at the disdain he felt for this ninja. It was he and his team who had dragged him into this village after all. His mind clouded temporarily in the mist of remensicing.

It was bright, sunny day, much like the one that glimmered about him now. He had just got out of bed, and having finally awakened from the zombie-mode that generally made up his morning, he had hopped downstairs to greet the surly old man who was his landlord, before strolling off to find something to do. Then they showed up... He fought well, severely injuring two, almost killing another -This one- he reminded himself, but in the end he had run out of chakra, and passed out from the bloodloss his trump technique induced... "Oh comon!" Naruto exclaimed, the annoyingly loud nin snapping Iro once again from his brooding. "Don't tell me you've still got hard feelings against me? I was only doing what I was told, and it's not like _you _were the one with the knife in your gut!" Naruto prodded him in the stomach to emphasize his point, and while Iro made a point of giving him the 'don't touch me unless you want another' eye, he admitted the guy had a point. Ah well, it wasn't like him to hold grudges anyway, and besides, this was the first person who had actually talked to him of their own will since he was detained. He suddenly grinned. "Ah well," he replied wistfully, "I guess if you can't hold a grudge for getting a blade rammed through your inner workings, then I can't hold one for being dragged in to this shithole." The grin grew larger as a blonde eyebrow twitched at the "shithole" statement, but the big dopey smile the boy wore only widened, and he slapped Iro hard on the back, rounding him about to face down an unfamiliar street. "THAT'S THE SPIRIT! Now come with me! I know a great place to eat, best food on the planet!!"

Two hours later, Iro and Naruto sat at the counter of the Ichikaru, a rather large pile of empty bowls stacked precariously in front of them. Seven were his, about twenty-three Naruto's. Iro had to admire the voraciousness with which this kid ate. If he put as much effort into his fighting, he'd be a force to be reckoned with. Iro had never really liked Ramen, but it had been so long since he'd had anything other than take-out and chicken katsu bentos that the change had been most welcome, and he had devoured six bowls before he began to feel any urge to stop. Over their meals, the two young men had shared a mouth-filled discussion, both learning a bit about one another. Iro had been rather suprised to learn that this blonde-headed boy was the keeper of the Kyuubi, the most feared of the four Youma. Evidently the guy had more of a cross to bear than just being an idiot.

Iro was impressed, and somewhat inspired that through all of the young man's trials and tribulations he still managed to walk through life with a smile. He considered for a moment that perhaps ignorance was indeed bliss, but as the afternoon faded to dusk, he began to sense something special about the nin who sat before him. He was simple, that was obvious, but he had a good-naturedness about him that Iro hadn't seen before. The kind of simple purity that was just so odd in it's existance that the very concept baffled Iro. He seemed to function on the concept that everyone was basically good, and then worked his impression of them from there. It was a point of view that the ex sound-nin found quite refreshing, having served so long under various sensei's that had hated their own existence, not to mention that of any other human being's. No, it wasn't ignorance. It was an undying devotion to those he loved that kept this boy going, and Iro admired this.

Naruto had learned of the darkness of Iro's early existance and began to feel that no matter how much the other young man tried to convey the opposite, Iro was in fact extremely grateful that he had been brought into the village. It was true that everyone tried to keep him at arm's distance and the tension could be felt anywhere he went, but at least they weren't asking anything of him that would destroy his life, or leave unhealing mental scars. That, apparently, was what Sound Village was all about. The unruly brown hair of the young sound missing-nin was ruffled time and again by bandaged hands as he gave Naruto a brief summary of his life, ommiting a few details...such as tayuya...that were perhaps best kept to himself. He explained the long history of his clan, who were mostly dispersed now, their blood being mingled to uselessness among the various countries, most having lost the ability to cut into the rift generations ago. When Naruto questioned him on this, Iro at once realized his mistake, and backpedaled, but as he continued to prod, the young man gave in. After all, hadnt Naruto shared his secret? He supposed it was only right that an eye be for an eye, and began to explain the rather complicated ability that was a blood inheritance of his clan.

"You see," he started, "the Karu family is one of the oldest in the Sound village. We existed centuries before Orochimaru founded his Hidden Village, and until just recently sent our strongest away to other countries to learn and become strong...thats largely the reason our bloodline has become so weak, and is dying out." Naruto nodded, urging him to continue. "We have a special ability that cannot be learned outside the family, because it requires a special kind of tenketsu (chakra hole) configuration only passed down in our bloodline, and only to those with relatively pure blood...I'm one of the last with this pure blood. Anything below 25 percent is pretty much useless." He returned to chowing down, but stopped as he noticed Naruto still staring at him.

"Wurt?" (mouth full)

"You still haven't explained what any of your special abilities are."

Iro sighed. He knew he wouldn't get away with that one. "Well...it's pretty complicated..." He shot Naruto a glance to see if he was buying it. He wasn't. Another sigh. "You see my clan crest? The three triangles forming a sortof diamond with the small triangle hovering over and pointing down at the middle one?" A nod. "Well, each one of those triangles stands for something. The one farthest to the left, the white one is heaven, the first plain. The second one in the middle, the largest, the grey one, is Earth, the second plain, which we all live on. The third is Hell, the third plain, and not a pleasant place. But the fourth..." at this he gestured to the smallest triangle on the tattoo that marked the left side of his face, right under his left eye. "The smallest triangle is the Fourth plain...it's kindof a divider between the other three, and..." he paused for effect, "It's the one my clan can use to their advantage."

Naruto's eyes widened, and he was about to ask just what advantage this was, when both boys turned to notice a tall silver-haired jounin and a sullen looking pink-haired kunoichi heading in their direction. He noticed a smile flit briefly across her pink lips at the sight of his blonde companion, but it dissappeared just a quickly as it came and was replaced with a sort of pinched expression he couldn't really read as she noticed him. She turned on her heel and was about to initiate in a hasty retreat, but it was already to late, as the loud obnoxious voice of the foxy blond nin sitting at the counter reverberated through the lamplit street. "SAKURA-CHAN! KAKASHI-SENSEI!! Come! sit and eat with me and my new pal!!" At this he slapped a rather agitated-looking Iro on the shoulder, who shot him a venemous glare and began to crack his knuckles. Naruto, of course, took no notice. Reluctantly Sakura turned back, allowing Kakashi to lead her up to the bar. "One shrimp ramen please." "Commin' right up, lil missy!" was the response from somewhere behind the counter. "One beef for me, please." Said Kakashi smoothly, fiddling boredly with a loose string on his Jounin shirt. "Right away sir!"

"So Sakura-chan, how was your day? Learn anything new?" Naruto beamed at her, and Iro saw the tell-tale signs of a crush run over the boy's face. He grinned faintly, noting that the girl was another of the squad that had apprehended him. She was pretty, but he didn't like how she always seemed so delicate. Iro grudgingly admitted he had a thing for women who stood up for themselves.

"I...I'd rather not, Naruto..." She leaned over, murmuring quietly to him. "Not in front of _him._" Naruto sat back with a puzzled expression. "Um, okay..." Iro stood, leaving a rather excessive bill on the counter, almost three times what the meal actually cost. "Why does everybody always assume I'm deaf." Sakura's face burned red. "I-I'm sorry, it's just--" "No you're not." Iro cut her off, turning to face her, the chill in his eyes creeping up her spine like an icy vine. "You're mad because I beat you. I can understand that, hell, I'd be fuming if someone nailed _me _like that, without so much as breaking a sweat." The pink Kunoichi was stunned, her face flashing between rage and shock and remourse. Naruto's glance shifted between the two frantically, and with no small amount of urgency in his voice he pleaded "come on now Iro, that ain't nice. You too Sakura, how's about we all just have a seat and talk it out?"

"That's alright Naruto, I need to head home anyway, last day at the academy tomorrow, gotta get some sleep so i can come up with some real zingers for Iruka-sensei." With that he ran a hand through his disheveled-looking hair and walked off. Naruto looked slightly crestfallen, and turning to Sakura, he gave the pink-haired young woman a quizzical, slightly hurt look. "What'd you do that for, Sakura-chan? He's a nice guy you know--" "Shut up." She snapped, Naruto visibly wincing at her outburst. "I don't care how nice he is, he's from _that _village, and always will be. No good has _ever _come out of that village. Kakashi sat quietly between the two, pondering the young man who had just left. He had felt very little of anything until a minute ago, and deemed the boy average at most, probably a little below. Then Sakura had said something, and the enourmous chakra eminating from him had seemed to almost pulse through the air. "Hiding his chakra that well..." Kakashi murmured, looking up into the night sky. "This one...might be something after all."

Iro walked on, the cool night air soothing his nerves. "Sometimes there are folks you just can't get along with..." he spoke aloud to noone in particular. "I'd better just avoid her, no use getting worked up over a weakling with a grudge." He began to feel better as he marched up the steps to his third-floor apartment, and was having fun imagining what kindof a reaction he'd get out of her when he strolled past wearing his Leaf Hitai-ita. His grin grew larger, and more insideous. 'Oh yes...' he thought to himself, rubbing his hands together deviously. Tommorow would be fun.

-----

I hope you like this, and I hope for more reviews!! GOGO my minions! REVIEW MEH! BWAHAHA--Er, anyway.. :P

I know the long paragraphs probably have some of you scratching your eyes out, and i sincerely apologize. I had to use wordpad for this one, but I promise to use Word and double-space next time. scout's honor!

-Grum


	3. Bladesong

AN: SO, here we are again, a whole 5 reviews and 2 chapters away from where it started. THANK YOU! Pooka for your review that seemed interested in my character! Made my day . Glad you could be so understanding Inuyasha-girl :D

New chapter inc! DUCK!

Don't own Naruto.

------

Tracing the Clouds

------

_Always do right-- It will gratify some, and astonish the rest._

_-Mark Twain_

Chapter 3: Bladesong

The soft, cold light of early morning seeped through the blinds, illuminating long strips of a Karu clan emblem Comforter, under which a large, restless lump was located. Iro risked cracking an eye, and was rewarded with a particularly invasive shaft of light catching him full force in the face. "Urgh." He hated it when that happened. Finding the strength to roll over, he found himself entangled in the comforter that had just a few moments ago been his haven. He wiggled an arm in a feeble attempt to wrestle himself free, cursing the treacherous bedsheet and the sinister trap which had obviously been carefully plotted against him. "Meh..." he muttered, considering giving in and going back to sleep, but suddenly snapped wide awake as he remembered what exactly it was today held for him. Exams. Graduation.

He looked over, bleary eyes widening as he read the friendly red digits that sat mocking his existence on the face of the small electronic alarm clock. 9:14. _Shit. _The buzzer rang. _FUCK YOU! _The damn thing never missed a chance to screw him over. The world seemed to be plotting against him today, and his gaze wandered longingly between the clock and the gleaming black-sheathed katana propped up in the corner. No, no time! He would horribly mangle the clock later, right now he had better stuff to do, like go back in time an hour or so.

Frantically he searched his small apartment for clothes. There was a crumpled dark grey shirt laying on the kitchen counter that looked clean enough, and after a quick search of the premises he located a pair of camouflage shorts and his favorite maroon Karu clan sweater. Pulling it over his head, he strapped his Katana across his right shoulder, his Wakizashi across his left, and made a hasty exit, leaping from his third story balcony to the street below, waving to the ever-perturbed landlord as he did every day, who in turn muttered a few colorful remarks about no-good kids and their never learning to use the stairs, as _he _did every day. Iro sped his way across the rooftops towards the academy, straightening his slashed Sound Hitai-ita, and cursing his horrible karma. If he was late and missed the exam, that clock was _so _dead.

Iruka was halfway through inhaling when he choked, spluttering and gagging on his unspoken sentence as a purple, brown, and green blur flashed through the open window and into it's assigned seat, expertly snatching several fluttering papers from the air as it landed, and placing them neatly on their various owners' desks. Regaining his composure, the Chuunin instructor grinned smugly at the new arrival, who was currently doing his best to look inconspicuous as the other gennin giggled at his sudden appearance. "Glad you could finally join us, Iro-kun." Iruka's malevolent grin widened, and Iro couldn't help but fidget just a little. "Ah well, Lost on the road of life, as the Copy Ninja likes to say..." he gave a melodramatic pose, inspiring more hushed giggles from the younger students. Iruka simply rolled his eyes. "Well at least you got here, I was worried I'd have to deal with you next year." It was Iro's turn to grin, as he replied "Oh Iruka-Sensei, that's the very thought that inspired me to get here so very quickly!"

"Alright, class." Iruka began, forming the Ox with his hands as he stood before the students, demonstrating what he had asked of them. "To pass, all you need do is demonstrate your knowledge of a simple Gen- or Ninjutsu. Used to be you'd have to perform a Henge no Jutsu, but due to the strengths and weaknesses each person has, we've broadened the field a little bit." Iro wore a vicious grin that just wouldn't budge. He was going to put the fear of _God _into these kids. As students went up, a certain head crowned with unruly brown hair bobbed up and down, nodding and smiling ever-the-more evilly to itself as it planned it's course of action. This was gonna be awesome. "NEXT UP IS: IRO-KUN!" A set of dark brown eyes glittered with just a little too much enthusiasm as he stepped up onto the raised concrete platform upon which Iruka was standing. Iruka glanced at him nervously. Oh boy.

There was a cold metallic ring as katana left sheath. The flawless steel of Iro's most treasured possession glinted in the sunlight, dancing threateningly in his grip as it twirled fluidly about him. It came to a stop directly in front of him, and intertwining his fingers about the midnight hilt of the blade, he formed two seals: Bird to start, and then gripping the hilt in the seal of the Horse. Iruka's eyes widened as he felt the maelstrom that was the young man's chakra build, swirling, ripping, tearing at the air around them as it forced it's way into the blade. Iro's eyes shot open, and in a deep commanding voice he shouted _KenKashou No Jutsu!_ The Song of the Blade! Releasing the seal, he brought the blade up above his head, and in a single powerful swing, sank it as if decapitating an invisible foe into the concrete at his feet.

For an instant it seemed that nothing had happened, and the startled instructor risked cracking an anxious eye. The suddenly a sound akin to a small hurricane filled the room as a huge, surgically clean tear appeared in the floor where the blade had lodged itself, traveling the entire length of the classroom, and up the length of the stairway between the rows of desks, up the back wall, an partway across the room. It had every appearance of having just cut the classroom in half. "You pass." Iruka said simply, handing a grinning Iro his shiny new Leaf Hitai-ita, and dismissing himself to a quiet closet, where he could have his breakdown in peace. The class sat in stunned silence, most staring with enormous sweatdrops at the new divider in their classroom, the remainder staring in blatant disbelief at the scruffy-looking gennin who stood before them, fastening his new forehead protector about his disheveled hairline, and tucking his old one in one of his sweater pockets. He gave them a lazy wave, and headed toward the nearest exit, taking a team assignment sheet from Iruka's desk as he left.

Iro's expression went from smug to puzzled as he read the paper, his name having been highlighted along with the team selected for him. "Already prepared to meet me?" Iro smiled to himself. "Thank you, Iruka-Senpai, for having faith." There were directions jotted hastily on the sheet –apparently Iruka knew he would lift the paper- as to where his team was waiting to greet him...he wondered how on earth a team of gennin could have been formulated so quickly but as he stepped into class 214, the room they were supposed to be meeting, he knew there had to be some mistake.

Long, pink hair shifted as the owner shot an assessing glance in his direction, spiky blonde following suit, although the owner's face was instead plastered over with a huge dopey grin. A single lazy eye looked Iro over, pausing for a moment on the carved Hitai-ita that still protruded from his pocket, masked face crowned with a silver mane and showing no sign of emotion other than the deepest of boredom.

"Ah crap."

Three sets of eyebrows twitched.

------

I really hope you like this, I think it's my best chapter yet. Amusing, and complete, I don't think I forgot anything this time. Please enjoy! I wish i could make it Double-spaced to ease the bleeding eyeballs I'm sure I've caused in the past, and will undoubtedly cause here...but it wont let me -.-;;


	4. At First Glance

Irukapooka: Yeppers, figured it'd be a hoot to place Iro, a laid-back type, on the two most psychotic characters' team, just to annoy him :D. Don't worry bout Sakura, she's not my favorite character, but she won't stay cold for long :)

Crow-Sensei recently reviewed one of my stories. I'm hoping she (for I'm guessing that Crow's a girl, since she's all stealthy about her gender, but there are a few subtle hints.) reads this one, and likes it, since she's my hero O.o

Third Degree! Haven't heard from you in a while :). Yeah, don't worry though, he's a nice guy, just a little used to everybody being a hassle. He'll turn out fine :D

Anyway, hope you like this chapter. It may die, I dunno, I'm feeling kinda iffy on writing atm. Hopefully it will be just as good as the last (as that one is the shit, I really liked that one.)

Blah blah _disclaimer _blah blah blah.

On with the fic.

-----

Tracing the Clouds

-----

Chapter Four: At First Glance

-----

"Ah Crap."

Three sets of eyebrows twitched in unison.

Ever quick on his feet, Iro blurted the next thing to come to his mind, which, for once, didn't dig him in even deeper. For this, he was excruciatingly grateful. "Uh, Hi." Kakashi raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Yo." Naruto's grin became a glare and he and Sakura both spat in unison, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN AH CRAP!?" Iro gave a nervous grin, absent-mindedly scratching the back of his head. "I...ah...stubbed my toe?" He offered, and cringed as sparks flew from his two assailant's eyes. Kakashi sighed, and pulled out a book. Iro was positive he had to be mistaken, but it appeared to be a dirty novel. Naruto pushed into his view, a fuming Sakura right beside him, both muttering "Bullshit." Venomously in stereo. "Alright!" The brown-headed gennin exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasperated defeat, "I'm sorry! Sheez! It's just..." he continued, keeping both hand out in front of him, should they decide his head needed removing, "Well, you're really loud..." He gestured towards Naruto, who seemed to lose a lot of steam, almost hanging his head in defeat. "...And you've already decided you don't like me, regardless of what I say..." This time it was Sakura's turn to lose her bravado, and she averted her eyes. "It's not that I don't like you, it's just..." she seemed to be struggling as she spoke "...Sasuke...he..." A gentle hand found her shoulder as Kakashi looked down into the young Kunoichi's hurt eyes.

Iro made a mental note of this. Deciding it best to bring it up quietly with his instructor at a later time. He looked up from his thoughts to see the very man in question casting a lazy glance in his direction. "Kakashi-Sensei, right? I just noticed these two are Chuunin...am I correct in assuming I'm the only Gennin in this team? Mind my asking why you'd want a rookie like myself cramping your seasoned professionalism?" Kakashi waved a hand in a vague gesture, replying in a slow, steady drawl. "I know what you're capable of. The title Gennin of the Leaf is only a formality, installed by Hokage-sama to show we do not recognize your status as a full-fledged ninja as you were brought up in the Village of Sound." He paused, leaning over a bit and placing a hand over his mouth (or mask, rather) conspiratorially, and hissed "We don't like them very much." Iro rolled his eyes, mumbling "wow, I had no idea." Kakashi's exposed eye indicated his grin. He spoke up suddenly, voice monotonous as if reciting a mission report. "Karu Iro. 16 years of age as of next month. Possible Bloodline-""Definite bloodline." Iro interjected. "-Definite Bloodline," Kakashi corrected. "Limits unknown. Genjutsu Average, Ninjutsu Above Average, Taijutsu Below Average, Armed Combat Master."

Iro smiled faintly, giving Kakashi a pointed look as he spoke up, "Someone has definitely done his homework." Kakashi's eye grinned back and he waved the accusatory comment off. "Former ANBU, it's a habit." Iro's smile died away completely. "You can cut the crap Kakashi, I know you've been watching me, assessing my actions. I know the main, if not the _only_ reason I was assigned to this team so immediately is because I'm highly suspected of being a spy pretending to be a missing-nin." The Jounin's smile faltered temporarily, replaced by the grinning game-face he had adapted to this kind of situation over years of being pressed with uncomfortable questions.

It was true that he had been observing the boy, and he had been dead-on about Tsunade suspecting his motives for coming to Leaf, as the history between the two Villages was, to be blunt, extremely bloody. But from he had seen, the kid seemed to be earnest in his good intentions, nothing about him registering as possibly treacherous to Kakashi, and he had ample experience in judging these types. He admitted he kind-of liked the young ex-Sound nin, the boy reminded him of himself in his academy days. He took a moment to glance at the wall, now neatly carved in two by the kid's technique. They had all been rather unnerved as the blade of solid wind barreled it's way through their room earlier.

Deciding finally that he'd much rather have Iro's trust than seem another enemy, he decided to be perfectly honest, a thing he rarely did. "Ah, Gomen Iro, yes I have been taking notes on you, and admittedly you are here so that we may keep an eye on you...but please don't hold that against my or my squad, it's an order, not our decision." Iro opened his mouth to respond, and promptly clacked it shut again as Kakashi cut him off. "However, I must say for a forced assignment, I certainly didn't get a bad deal. I like to consider myself a fairly good judge of character and talent, and you seem to be both perfectly honest and an outstanding ninja. My report on you goes on to say that unarmed you are almost a Chuunin...and armed..." Kakashi paused for effect, noticing Iro's small prideful smile, and commended himself inwardly on a job well done. "...Almost a Jounin." Both Sakura and Naruto's eyes widened considerably, as Kakashi nodded to himself.

"A-Almost a Jounin?" Naruto mind reeled. This kid was stronger than he was? No way...but then again, when they had fought, the boy admittedly had won...but only by using his ultimate move, which caused him to pass out, so it was a draw, right? Right...? His mind clouded with doubt, his inner turmoil obvious on his face. Sakura glanced at her blonde companion to see if he was as startled by this revelation as she was, and was rather unnerved as she took note of his current state, the semi-permanent idiotic grin that usually took up residence on his face nowhere to be found.

"At any rate," Kakashi spoke up, dispersing the tense mood as much as possible. "We're pretty much out of time for today...Jounin board meeting, you know. It's good to have you under me, Iro-kun. We did need our fourth slot filled, and your strengths and weaknesses work into our happy little group perfectly. Welcome to Team Seven, I think you'll find you're happy with this little arrangement too, they don't entrust risky business like possible spies to common rabble." Kakashi winked, or at least, it was a wink as far as Iro could tell. Only being able to see one eye was rather confusing. Meet at our usual spot tomorrow at Six sharp. Oh, Iro, it's that little red bridge you like to spend time on in the evenings." With that, he disappeared with a small "poof", leaving only a wisp of smoke where he had once stood. Deciding standing around with the other two would be a bit too awkward, he decided to follow suit. Waving a small good-bye to his new teammates, he too evaporated.

Appearing out front of his apartment moments later, he rushed inside, tossing concealed weaponry and clothing articles as he went. After a short shower, he trudged into the jungle he referred to as a room and sank down into the comfort that was his bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long, long day.

-----

Well, I hope that wasn't crap o.o;;

Please, PLEASE review! :)


	5. Daybreak

AN: WOOT! HALO 2!!! I just walked down to the local Toys R' Us earlier this afternoon and picked myself a copy up, and I'd be playing it RIGHT NOW but I'm grounded :/

Alas.

Ah well, On with the fic...and god willing I might get more than 1 review a chapter now --. Crow if you wanted to do me a REAL favor you'd update Second Chances and tell everyone bout my fic in the a/n's (big grin)

Usual Disclaimer.

----------

Tracing the Clouds

----------

Chapter 5: Daybreak

----------

_A man said to the Universe: Sir, I exist!_

"_However," replied the Universe, "The fact has not created in me a sense of obligation."_

_-Stephen Crane_

Naruto yawned, wiping the sleep from his eyes as he trudged half-conscious towards the place of their usual morning meeting. His ears caught the sound of running water, and the sweet smell of fresh country air woke him up a bit. But not much. He came to a stop, puzzled. The pink kunoichi who normally stood waiting to greet him these days was perched quietly on the faded red railing of the little bridge, her head twisted, tilting slightly as she gazed on something unseen off in the distance. Naruto supposed with a pang of pity that she was recalling the day Sasuke left...it had been much like this one, after all, grey skies, slight chill in the air...it was all there.

But as he approached, preparing to extend his usual loud, cheerful greeting, he caught sight of just what it was that had her so captivated. A short way away, just out of earshot, a blur of faded maroon, green, brown, and glinting steel flitted about the grassy clearing as their newest teammate sparred with a mirror image of himself. Unaware of the awestruck eyes that beheld him, Iro continued in his assault, the clone, an exact image with the exact abilities and strengths, struggled to keep up under the pressure of sheer mental and physical prowess it's keeper put forth, each blow coming closer and closer to connecting as the doppelganger just barely parried them.

Suddenly, with the speed and grace of one who has mastered his or her art, and has perfect faith in his abilities, the young recently-proclaimed Leaf ninja rebound of a parry of his katana, whirling around and, at a blinding speed, plunged his free Wakizashi deep into his clone's right side. The clone's face scrunched up, muttering something colorful before shattering, melting, and becoming a small puddle on the floor of the clearing. Panting, Iro sat back on his haunches, sliding both blades carefully, almost lovingly back into their black sheaths. Standing, he stretched, yawned, and turned abruptly to face the two dumbstruck chuunin.

"Whoa, Hello!" He started, eyebrows raised as his benign stare met theirs, Sakura's a look of astonishment, Naruto's one of severe scrutiny.

"Y-you're fast..." Sakura managed, eyes still quite wide. Naruto broke into a broad grin, raising a factual palm as he spoke. "Yeah, real fast, but your form's not perfect." Iro simply shrugged. "Probably not, but it gets the job done. Besides, being perfect isn't everything. If I was, what would there be to strive for, eh? Battle is 20 percent actual skill, and 80 percent your will to succeed." Naruto beamed. "Exactly."

Just then, with a poof a silver-haired man of medium height and build appeared in front of them, waving casually. "Hey guys." Naruto and Sakura simultaneously sucked in huge breaths. Iro looked around to see if they had spotted an incoming flood or something, but saw nothing. As he puzzled over this, he was suddenly jarred from contemplation as they both roared in unison at their instructor "KAKASHI-SENSEI YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!!"

Apparently this was a daily exercise, as the man didn't seem to flinch in the slightest. Rather, he raised his hands in defeat, his single exposed eye displaying his hopeless grin. "Okay, okay." The Jounin said, still smiling as he moved leisurely toward the three younger Leaf ninja. "I'll have you know, I'm late for a real reason today- "Yeah right." Cut in both of his aggressors, "-Since we have a new teammate, but the old Survival exercise was made up for a complete team of three, I had to revise it."

The two chuunin were suddenly alight with evil grins, and Iro had the feeling "Survival Training" was somehow going to be extremely unpleasant for him.

How right he was was going to be a _very _depressing fact later that day.

-------

A really short chap, I know, but atm I'm trying to steal Flash player from my school :P

Please read and review!


	6. Life Expectancy

Man... 10 reviews for 5 chapters? Come on folks, that just hurts :(. Ah well, maybe if I changed my summary it'd help. We shall see.

Thanks to Third and Iruka and anybody I forgot who keep coming back to review me even if you ARE the only guys reading this. I appreciate the time you take to read and review, it really does mean quite a bit to me.

Also thanks to Crow and Prime Minister, a couple big shots who stopped by my humble little fics to leave their two cents, it's fun to have a guy (or girl) with 760 reviews on his 26 chapter fic tell my little drabble was depressing enough to make him reread the part where the character I killed off didn't die in the actual manga :P

Just to let those who care know, I might let this fic end. I don't want to, I love the story, but posting a story on a big website just to read it myself seems rather silly :/

Ah well, enough of all that, new chappy time! I'm not exactly sure how it's going to go, but I came up with a pretty creative Survival revision, so we'll see how it works out :).

Tracing the Clouds

--------

Chapter 6: Life Expectancy

--------

All three Leaf nin stared at their instructor intently, who held out an arm, three tiny silver bells dangling from it, looking quite content. "ALRIGHT," He began, jingling the bells as he looked each of them up and down. The two chuunin looked puzzled at the extra bell, wondering what it entailed, while the rough-headed gennin looked lost altogether. 'Perfect,' Kakashi thought deviously to himself, 'They'll never see it coming.' "The new rules are as follows:..." Kakashi slowly marched up to Iro, bending down and fastening the silvery globes to the boy's belt. He grinned mischievously under his mask at the sound of two jaws clanking to the floor. A muffled "what the hell?" could be heard coming from Naruto, and Sakura quietly nodded her agreement.

"Okay. The Rules are as follows: There are three bells. Sakura, Naruto, your job is to hunt Iro down and take one, or two, or all of them. Basically, just get a bell, you may take a bell either from him or yourselves. My job is much the same, except I may take one from any of you. Iro, the same applies to you, your job is to run away, using stealth and cunning to keep a hold of all your bells. Should you lose any, you may take them back whenever you like, from whoever is holding it. You all have until noon exactly to get, or keep a bell. Anyone without a bell gets no lunch, and is tied to one of these logs while the others gorge themselves in front of you." Iro began to sweat profusely, trying in vane to ignore the malicious grins his teammates cast in his direction. This was going to suck.

"Iro, the only way to succeed in this is to proceed with intent to kill. Do you understand?"

Iro looked up then, startling Kakashi with a hardened expression. 'This kid...' Kakashi pondered.

"Yeah."

Alright, you have one minute to hide before I let these two loose. I suggest you—" Before he could finish his sentence, the young man was gone.

Kakashi grinned.

"Alright you guys, go get him." The two chuunin glanced confusedly at their sensei, speaking their question with their eyes. Kakashi simply shrugged. "eh, I lied."

Two more poofs were heard as the chuunin went in search of their prey, Kakashi's mask-shrouded grin growing ever larger as he watched them go. This was going to be a _lot _of fun.

Sakura was the first to find him, Naruto having headed off elsewhere, suspecting their new target to have hidden in the twisting system of caves the riddled the mountain. She had barely noticed him, had the ring of gold upon his katana's sheath not caught her eye, she probably wouldn't have seen him at all. And yet, there he was, perched on a large branch in a candlenut tree, leg dangling as he seemed to wait boredly for the day to pass. With all the stealth she could muster, she made her silent ascent, hoping against hope that nothing would happen to draw his attention. She smiled evilly as she worked her way towards him, but nearly fell out of the tree as he suddenly spoke up. "I was hoping it'd be you first. 'Makes my life so much easier, you know."

She stared wide-eyed at the back of his head, replaying the last fifteen minutes of her careful approach in her mind. After deciding that beyond the slightest doubt she had made no mistakes, she found the courage to put some defiance into her next question. "How did you know?" The young man stood lazily, balancing easily on the swaying branch. He looked her slowly up and down, giving her a small smile. Breathing in deeply, he sighed, making a point to display his utter lack of worry at her presence, and began to explain her fatal error. "Ah, fresh country air. Been a long time since I had any of that, you know. Go on, breathe it in, can you smell it? Can you _feel _it?" His grin grew a little as he watched her inhale deeply, and give him a puzzled look. "What on earth are you talking about?" Iro sighed, relaxing to rest his weight on his right leg. "You folks really don't know how great you have it, to be able to live and breathe free...the air here is so pure..."

Turning serious suddenly, he sped forward. Unable to react to the sudden outburst, Sakura could only hold still, clenching her eyes tight and waiting for the blow to fall. When it didn't, she risked peeking through her eyelids, and fell backwards on her rump as Iro's face loomed into view, mere inches away from hers. "But you know, sakura trees don't grow anywhere in this area, so why would the wind smell of cherry blossoms?"

Sakura's eyes widened considerably. Shit! Why had she chosen today to use that scented shampoo?! Seeing no other options, she pulled out a kunai and charged.

Iro easily evaded, bring a blow to center on her right temple, which was parried by the kunoichi's free hand. She made a glancing slash at the boy's neck, missing entirely, and fumbled a little as an unexpected blow met her stomach, knocking her breath out. Regaining her composure, she feigned another swing at his neck, and when it was avoided she returned the favor, a satisfying squishing noise meeting her ears as his insides protested at the intruding fist. He gasped, stars filling his vision as he tumbled backwards, out of the tree, the hard ground rushing to meet him. He lay prone for a moment, taking ragged breaths, struggling to uncross his eyes. Managing to regain a clear line of sight not a moment too soon, he rolled, narrowly avoiding the kunai that imbedded itself in the dirt where his eye socket had been.

Panting, he stood, looking for her in the trees. As quickly as it started, the fight ended. Suddenly she was in front of him, a kunai lodged deeply in his abdomen. She wore a shocked expression, looking down as her hand became wet with his blood. Looking back up into his eyes, she began to feel extremely sick. "I...I thought you'd dodge it..." He merely grinned weakly, clutching her hand on his wound, seeming to take comfort in the small gesture of remorse. "It's okay..." he murmured through clenched teeth, his breathing becoming more and more forced, "to the victor..." With this, he reached out, handing her a silver bell with shaking hands. She grimaced, looking at him with deep concern, but taking the bell.

Suddenly, she felt cold steel graze her neck, the sharp edge of a long, deadly blade resting against her Adam's apple. "...go the spoils." She felt hot breath against the nape of her neck, and heard her assailant inhale as he breathed in her scent. "...The hell?!" The bleeding Iro before her shot her an apologetic smile before becoming a small puddle on the forest floor. She thought to turn and cuff the jerk for his frightening behavior, and for sneaking up on her, but feeling the grip on the katana at her throat stiffen in unison with her muscles, she thought better of it, relaxing. He meant business. "You know," he muttered into her hair, causing her to shudder at the intimacy their situation entailed, "they say the best defense is a good offense..." She felt him chuckle silently against her neck. "I'm gonna have to agree with them."

As he tied her to the tree, he handed her a plain-looking pebble. "Hang on to this for me." With that, he was gone. She muttered something colorful as his departing comment met her ears. "You really should invest in some unscented shampoo."

-------

Hope you liked this chapter! I had fun writing it :) Please R&R!


	7. The Fickle Edge

Third Degree: I'm going to leave THAT a mystery. BWAHAHA! SUFFER!

...

Only kidding :D, no, he won't, or at least, that's not the way I plan it. He just tends to slip into this creepy alter-self that I'm going to touch upon in this chapter. Basically in the heat of battle he goes rather Vietnam syndrome, viewing his adversaries more like potential meals than people :P

I've fixed it to where it shows my Email on my page now, so if any of the...like 4 people who read my junk wanna contact me, you now know where to find me. If you still can't find it, my email is 

Anyway, we'll see how this chapter fairs. Keep in mind I write and post, rarely even going over it a second time. It's a bad habit I know :/

-------

Tracing the Clouds

-------

Chapter 7: The Fickle Edge

Iro loved it, and hated it, this feeling that welled within him even now. It was an odd feeling, one that hadn't surfaced until his first B-ranked mission as a Chuunin of the Sound. His mind drifted back to that grizzly day, his hunched, grinning form hidden partially by shadow as the sunlight spilt over the remnants of his targets, a few hapless Hidden Stone gennin that had been wandering too far from their homeland. It had been Tayuya then, bringing him back from that cold brink of insanity. He hadn't known where it had come from, or how he had reached it, but when she pulled him away, all he felt for several days was unmasked terror... The weeks that followed found him looking more than once at his hands...he could still feel the blood on them, even when they were raw from his scrubbing.

But who, if anyone, would bring him back now, if he lost it? He shrugged away the thoughts of black-cloaked figures encroaching upon the fragile fortress that was his sanity. No, this wasn't anything big, no need to get excited. Besides...even if she was gone...Tayuya would always keep him safe. Fleeting glimpses of crimson hair and emerald eyes faded as he looked up into the sky, tracing the clouds.

"Hey, you okay there?" Iro's expression almost forced a laugh out of the silver-haired Jounin as the boy struggled to keep his balance, caught completely unaware. "_JESUS!" _Iro hissed, running a hand agitated over the nape of his neck, "Don't _do _that!" Kakashi merely grinned. "Sorry, you just had the oddest expression on your face..." The man's visible eye peered at his student expectantly, eyes briefly noting the strange marking just below the young man's collarbone. "What's that?" "What? Oh, nothing." Iro tugged quickly on the pull-strings protruding from his sweater's hood, drawing the neckline tighter. Kakashi made a mental note, stamping it with a big 'IMPORTANT' sign and filing it away.

"So, who are we waiting for? Ah, I see you've dealt with Sakura, I expected as much...she's been slacking off lately, serves her right." Iro beamed at his instructor, who sat admiring the heavy vines that lashed the young, forlorn looking kunoichi to the tree opposite their perch. "Well, I do aim to please, you know. But I thought she was a master of Genjutsu detection, how come she didn't see through that clone?" Kakashi merely shrugged. "I believe the vast majority of this village underestimates you, Iro. She probably didn't think you capable of such a clever ruse. I liked it by the way, how'd you get the clone to talk that extensively?" Iro grinned. "Mad skills."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the odd answer, but took it in stride. "At any rate, I'm going to have to take a bell from you now, so if you don't mind, fork it over." Iro stood slowly, balancing effortlessly on the breeze-blown branch. He stretched a bit, cracking his knuckles as he did so. As straight-faced as he could manage, he untied a bell from his belt loophole, tossing it wistfully to Kakashi, and shrugging. "Sure." Kakashi, comepletely taken aback, stood dumbfounded. "What?" Iro merely shrugged again, resuming his crouched position, waiting patiently for his prey to show. "You're not going to try to fight me, or anything?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

Iro rolled his eyes. "Kakashi-sensei, I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed, but I'm not a hammer either. I know which fights are best left for another day. Certainly strength and courage are good traits, and will make a good ninja, but intelligence also has it's place." He glanced over at his instructor, smiling sagely. "Courage is all well and good, but it's sometimes best to be a living coward, than a dead hero."

Kakashi grimaced. "Wise words. Does this mean that if you are confronted with an opponent stronger than you, you'd just run, leaving your team to die?"

The ex-Sound nin looked around. "You see a team anywhere?"

"Valid point."

A rustling sound in the bushes off to their left announced the arrival of Iro's quarry. He rubbed his hands together mischievously, giving Kakashi a wicked grin before reading his trap.

The moron'd never see it coming.

-------

Again, it's short, but I like it that way :)

Please review! Any confused questions are welcome!


	8. The Ruse

AN: So here we are at chapter 8. I've decided to quit whining about the lack of reviews and just write. The rest will fall into stride around chapter 50 or so, lol. And so everyone knows, as long as I feel the urge to write, this story will keep growing, because in my head I'm already up to about the 40th chapter. We shall see, ne?

-----

Tracing the Clouds

-----

Chapter 8: The Ruse

-----

The blonde shinobi strutted his way fearlessly through the clearing, completely oblivious to the world around him. Marching directly up to the restrained pink-haired Kunoichi, he gave her his biggest, best toothy grin. "Ah, Sakura, I see you have a bell! One might wonder why you're tied to a tree, but a wise man once said 'Don't look a gift-horse in the mouth' so..." With that, he reached up, plucking the tinkling silver orb from her grasp.

"Naruto NO! It's a—"Too late. A large log swung low, sweeping an agape Naruto off his feet, and depositing him into a nearby tree trunk, his abdomen crushed flat on impact. Kakashi's eyebrow raised, and Iro grimaced. "Too hasty, Naruto. Gift-horses have dental problems." All three observers, however, gawked when the Naruto that had become one with nature disappeared in a puff of smoke, after muttering darkly about not 'getting paid enough for this'. The real Naruto chuckled as he lowered himself stealthily down behind a dumbfounded Iro.

"Don't underestimate me, Sound-nin." Naruto pulled his arm back to place the finishing blow on the boy's head, but was rudely interrupted as two kunai appeared from nowhere in his target's hands, which were then thrust into his abdomen. Naruto disappeared once again, this time a log taking his place, which suddenly advanced on an agitated Iro at an alarming rate, smiling blonde Leaf-nin in tow. The smile faltered slightly as the log continued to travel, meeting only air as it hurled directly through where Naruto's adversary had crouched only seconds ago. Letting the log continue on it's merry way, sailing into the brush, the sandy-haired ninja perched lightly on the very branch Iro had just disappeared from, glancing left and right. Cerulean eyes grinned down at Iro as they spotted him, struggling not to breathe hard as he returned the stare from the forest floor.

Kakashi's visible eye widened ever so slightly. He hadn't been able to track the kid's movements. Was it possible he could move faster than the eye could track? No, the human body simply didn't permit it. It had to have something to do with his clan's special abilities. He made a mental note to question him further on this subject later. Doing his best not to draw too much attention, he brought a hand to his Hitai-ita, adjusting it, allowing his Sharingan to acquaint itself with the assailing sunlight. He'd get to the bottom of this, and hey, who knew? Perhaps he'd learn a new trick or two.

Sakura's face fell, her inner half's jaw resting firmly on the ground. They were so _fast._ Her vision had trouble following Naruto, and her eyes seemed to fail Iro completely. He had altogether disappeared a moment ago, leaving her breathless as she frantically scanned the tree line for any sign of him, green eyes finally coming to a stop on his tense form as it seemed to jump into existence a few feet to her left. She hung her head. When was she going to stop being such a Mary Sue, anyway? She was so tired of always being so weak. Sure, he was in actually a Chuunin, trained under what were in all likelihood much stricter guideline with much more deadly opponents, but still, he was barely a gennin here, and the fact that he had downright whipped her _twice _now still stung.

Naruto simply grinned, knowing he had the upper hand. Sure, Iro had easily dodged his attack, and yeah, whatever it was the young man had just done was mind-boggling, but he still had his victory in plain sight. Iro's normally tight-woven hand bandages hung loosely now, his scarred digits and palms seeming to radiate with an unnatural power. He had caused the other ninja to get serious, and now it was only a matter of time. 'Hey Fur ball!' He called out mentally, waiting expectantly for an answer. **What, punk? **'Be ready, I may need a boost, depending on what new rabbit this guy pulls out of his bloodline hat.' **Alright, alright, just keep it to a low roar, I'm trying to get my beauty-sleep.** Naruto rolled his eyes mentally. 'Yeah, We'll be dead _long_ before that helps you any. Just be ready.'

The Leaf Chuunin's gaze shifted back to his adversary, who was currently blazing through a long list of varying hand-seals. Naruto couldn't read the jutsu, but he felt a sizeable surge of chakra flow forth from the scruffy-haired ninja who stood in a battle-stance, still blurring through seals. Naruto decided his best option was to make a quick interrupt, and leapt at his opponent in hopes of breaking his form before whatever nasty surprise he was preparing could be carried out. Iro wore a broad, sadistic grin. This was exactly what he had hoped for. The actual jutsu was a simple one, only three seals, and relatively low in the department of chakra-use. It had been completed long ago, the additional seals and chakra expenditure merely a clever ruse to push his enemy into affirmative action. As Naruto entered the point of no return, Iro's hand flashed to the hilt of his back-mounted Katana, bellowing the name of his surprise technique. "_ROKOTSU-IGAMI HASHI NO JUTSU!"_ Blade left sheath at a blinding speed, and the precise blow met Naruto's head with lethal accuracy.

----

CLIFFHANGER! Suffer you infidels, SUFFER!! AHAHAHA!!

I promise the next chapter will be up soon, please don't hurt me

PLEASE REVIEW! 15 reviews for 7 chapters makes baby Jesus cry :(


	9. Nindo

Third Degree: (Big puppy eyes ) .

Irukapooka: Bah, cliffy's have their place in the world! Kept you wondering up until this update, didn't it? :P

Hoorah, my longest fic yet! (does a little dance, makes a little—ahem, well then, anyway.)

-----

Tracing the Clouds

-----

Chapter 9: Nindo

-----

Sakura barely suppressed a scream, clamping her eyes tightly shut against what she was sure to be a grizzly scene.

From the Nearby tree Kakashi crouched aghast, silently cursing himself for not seeing this coming. The boy was a 

melee weapons _master_, after all, he couldn't have expected him to end the fight on Taijutsu alone, especially when that   
was his most lacking field...still, the idea the boy could take the life of a comrade without a second thought hadn't even   
registered with Kakashi. _What were you thinking?!_ His mind screamed, _he is a student of OROCHIMARU, this is _

what he **is**. But as the dust cleared, so did the Jounin's fast-building anxiety. Two figures stood in the clearing- _two,_

not one- both panting from exertion.

Naruto's head was jerked back at a rather uncomfortable-looking angle, but it was, much to his relief, still entirely 

whole. Well, mostly. His brain felt like it had leaked out his left ear on impact. Canine red eyes glanced up towards 

their sharp brown adversaries, and Naruto's voice came in the form of an ungodly growl. "You really should sharpen 

that sword of yours, it's making a really good hammer the way things are going." Iro rolled his eyes. "Bluntbender 

Edge technique, a jutsu I developed to avoid harming anybody unnecessarily. Seems to be working just fine."

The demonic aura left the other young man, who nodded as his eyes returned to their usual deep blue. "Hit's like a 

brick wall."

Iro grinned. "It's supposed to. Nice to see you trust me enough to know I have no intention of actually killing you. You   
and I both know you could have dodged that, regardless of your disadvantage."

Naruto's face became stone. "No, I don't trust you. My trust used to be easy to get, but I've been betrayed more 

than once...you'll have to work hard to earn it. I was just trying to prove a point." With that, Naruto's hand shot out, 

catching Iro completely off guard as the anvil that was the Uzumaki nin's fist greeted his face, burying itself deep in the 

Karu tattoo on the obviously startled young man's left cheek. As a dazzled Iro sailed somewhat less than gracefully 

through the air, Naruto broke into a flurry of hand seals, which ended as he took a bit of blood from the new gash on 

his forehead and applied it to his palm, which he then slammed into the dirt. KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!!

A loud explosion shook the tree Sakura was tied to, causing her head to bounce painfully off its rough, knotted 

surface. There was the resounding thud of something fleshy connecting with something hard, and then silence. She 

risked cracking an eye, fearing the worst had taken place and Naruto's shredded corpse would pop into view at any 

given moment. She did not, to her relief, see any shredded corpses. What she did see, however, left her with mixed 

emotions, mostly consisting of elation, confusion, and overall, pity. There, not four feet from her place of captivity, a 

very frazzled looking Iro was laying prone, eyes bugging under the weight of the giant webbed foot that held him in 

place.

Naruto could be seen just barely, grinning from ear to ear as he sat perched on the enormous toad's shoulders. "Gama   
Banjin, Iro. Iro, Gama Banjin." The creature lifted his foot slightly, glancing dismissively at the wheezing boy before 

replacing his foot, a grin on his amphibious lips as he ground down perhaps a little bit more than necessary. "puny little 

critter, 'in't he?" Naruto's grin grew even wider, a feat impossible to any that were not direct descendants of the 

Uzumaki line, of which he was sole proprietor. "Yes, well, he gave me this so, he can't be that bad." Commented the 

smiling Leaf ninja, indicating the large gash that ran across his right temple and up into his hairline, the cut still glistening 

with fresh blood.

The Toad lifted his foot once more, looking the now quite flattened Iro over. The look this time however, was one of 

careful reassessment. "You gave him that nasty cut eh? I owe you a Sake for that one, boy." The toad grinned, shifting   
the giant toothpick to the other side of his rather ironically toothless mouth. Naruto's grinned faded as he conked the 

giant toad on the back of his head. "Watch it, buddy, or I'll tell Gama Bunta about that little fling you had with his 

favorite concubine last summer." The toad's face took on the quite ridiculous-looking facade of dismay. "Alright, 

alright! Looks like my work's done here. Seeya 'round, kiddo." With that, the giant creature disappeared, leaving a 

suddenly serious-looking Naruto and a spluttering and quite flattened Iro alone in the clearing.

Naruto's chuunin vest flapped loosely in the wind as he crouched down where Iro lay, taking hold of a silver bell and 

yanking it free, warranting another pained grunt from the disabled ninja. Iro's vision cleared, walking it's way shakily 

from the knees clad in faded green canvas, to the navy shirt with the red swirl on it, and finally up to the hard eyes of 

his adversary, which burned holes in his head as the victor gave his speech. "The point I was trying to make," Naruto

began, doing his best to maintain the fierce gaze that felt so uncharacteristic of him, "Is not that I trust you. Rather, I

trust myself, and my abilities, and should you try anything to harm those dear to me..." With this the boy stood, offering

his hand and smiling once more. "You're gonna live just long enough to really, _really _regret it. That's my ninja way."

Iro filed this important information away, vowing silently to remember not to try anything funny with anybody Naruto

knew too well. Karu Iro was, however, a man of dignity, and as the mountains his clan had once called home, he did

not bend to the wind. Especially not this self-righteous blowhard. Naruto frowned slightly as the young man stood on

his own, paying no heed to the outstretched hand. Perhaps he'd pushed a bit too hard with his little speech. Going

over it in his mind, he had to admit he sounded rather like a jackass. He began to worry that perhaps in his honest

attempt to show the other ninja his sincerity he'd made an enemy of what could have potentially been a great ally. He

sighed inwardly, cursing his brashness. He really needed to work on that.

This time it was Iro's turn to present an icy glare. Looking Naruto straight in the eye, his hand found the hilt of his

katana, which had somehow manage to lodge itself in the tree trunk he'd tied Sakura to, just below her right shin.

Deftly he pulled it loose, relishing in the finality the steely ring gave to his words, he spun it gracefully about, suddenly

bringing it forcefully down in front of him. He rested his hands on the end of the handle, a six-inch portion of the deadly

blade now lodged firmly in the warm Fire Country soil. Naruto fought the urge to quail under the scruffy-haired nin's

forceful gaze, and made a feeble attempt to return it.

After a long pause, Iro spoke, his hands clenching and unclenching on the katana's hilt. "Your words are heard,

Uzumaki of the Leaf, perhaps even more so than you intended. But such is the consequence of speaking so directly

without first considering the impact you might have on others." Naruto winced. Yeah, that sounded about right.

"Now, let me explain something to _you. _I am Karu Iro, once of the Hidden Sound, now and forever more, Gods

willing, of the Hidden Leaf. I have sworn my allegiance to this land, and it's an oath I do not take lightly." The grass

under his feet radiated away from him, like ripples from a pebble dropped into a pond. He paused, pushing down the

urge to pull out all the stops. Regaining his composure with no small effort, he continued. "I would like to earn your

trust, yes. But mark this. I will _not_ be threatened. _Ever_. I have no intentions of hurting anyone, fact is, I'd much rather

spend my days sleeping than fighting at all, but that is not how this world works, is it? You don't know me, so I'll

forgive it this once, but remember my words now, Uzumaki Naruto."

With this Iro pulled his blade free of the dirt, the eyes of all who looked on widening as not a speck of dirt could be

seen on the shimmering surface of the deadly weapon. With a single graceful swoop, the Katana was inches from

Naruto's throat, shaking ever so slightly with the pent up rage it's wielder held just barely in check.

"If you ever consider threatening me again, I will not hesitate to fight you. _To. The. Death_. There will be no going back

from there, understood? Win or lose, I will not have it believed I am less of a man because I backed down under

pressure. _That _is _my _Ninja way. Clear?"

Naruto nodded solemnly, a sudden understanding passing between the two young warriors. Kakashi's heart filled with

a sudden respect for his two pupils. Konoha's future was bright.

Sakura just shook her head. _Men._

A buzzer rang off in the distance.

"....Aaaaannnnd TIME!"

-----

Hope you liked this. I especially put alotta heart into Iro's proclamation. If you're wondering why he talks so funny, he's going to explain in later chapters that he's somewhat of a poet at heart (dramatic pose!)


	10. The Mark

InuyashaGal: Lemme know what you found confusing, and I'll try to sort it out for you a bit.

So yeah, I tried to use that line break thing last time, and while messy, it's apparently much easier on the eyes, so I'll continue to do that.

------

Tracing the Clouds

------

Chapter 10: The Mark

------

Half an hour later, four Leaf Shinobi sat in a row at the bar in front of Naruto's favorite Ramen stand. One looked 

rather squeezed, another rather beaten, the third looked all around worse-for-wear, and the last looked both amused 

and extremely smug. The man in question was none other than the famed Copy-Ninja Kakashi, who'd decided 

previously that tying an already well-bound Sakura to a log and eating in front of her would be rather redundant. After 

a round of formal introductions, questions, and proclamations of lifelong dreams, they had opted to instead hit the 

Ichiraku. Kakashi stared down the nearest pupil to him, who was currently wholly absorbed in the task of inhaling the 

steaming bowl in front of him. He couldn't help but grin, even if his mask made the act somewhat futile.

Almost four years ago Jiraiya had taken him, proclaiming to Konoha he'd turn him into something they could be proud 

of. At the time, Kakashi fought to repress his laughter. Nothing could penetrate that boy's thick skull...or so he'd 

thought. Not five months ago the boy had returned a young man, full of life and vibrant in his newfound strength and 

wisdom. Gone were the idiot prankster and the loudmouth punk, and in their place stood a strong, confident shinobi. 

Blaring orange had been replaced by much more subtle, and much to Kakashi's relief, occasionally varying colors of

green and gray and blue (Kakashi had often wondered if the boy even _washed_ his old jumpsuit). That odd looking 

ruffle-collared jumpsuit had been replaced by a Chuunin vest, which hung loosely over a much more mainstream- 

looking tee shirt and depending on what was clean either a pair of cargo pants or a set of denim shorts. Kakashi rolled   
his eyes as the boy reached over, throwing his arm over a very battered Iro's shoulder, shaking the poor whimpering 

ninja like a rag doll. Some things never changed.

Kakashi's smile faded a bit as his gaze drifted to the pink haired Kunoichi seated next to him, who spun her chopsticks   
idly in her rapidly cooling noodles. Sakura. Kakashi sighed to himself, remembering a time that seemed so far off now, 

when the girl had been happy. His thoughts darkened as they fell upon a certain ex-student of his. Uchiha Sasuke. Had   
the boy really even thought his actions through when he left? Had he thought about the people he'd hurt? He'd been 

Naruto's only real friend, and adversary. The boy had taken it hard when he'd betrayed them, but eventually the pain 

faded away to nothing but a memory, and Naruto had coped rather well. Sakura, on the other hand... He looked 

down at the girl again, who was now staring down the street as if expecting something, or someone round the corner at   
any minute. _Him. _Kakashi gave a barely audible sigh. She just never smiled anymore.

His lazy gaze wandered again, this time falling upon the unruly brown head that sat farthest from him, on the other side 

Naruto, who was currently doing his level best to test the theory that ears could, in fact, be talked off. Iro sat, looking 

(aside from rather scuffed-up,) extremely confused. Kakashi had little difficulty guessing why. The boy was probably 

boggling over why on earth someone who trusted him no farther than he could throw him was perfectly content to 

yammer away mindlessly in his ear, all the while helping himself to Iro's uneaten ramen, grinning like a fool the whole 

time. Kakashi noticed the young man giving him a forlorn stare, and returned it with a sweat drop of commiseration. 

The day Kakashi understood how Naruto thought was the day he'd strip down and disappear into the treetops. He 

nodded a silent 'Amen'.

He glanced again at Iro, the usual noncomplacency of his visible eye belying the excitement his mind felt. His inner 

adolescent punched both fists in the air, voice filled with glee as it did a little victory lap around his soul. _This kid!!_ The 

Kakashi within screamed, _Has so much potential it HURTS! SCORE!!!!_ An older, wizened Kakashi stood nearby, 

nodding sagely. Hey, when the baffoon was right, he was right. The young gennin's swordplay had been exemplary- if 

not _perfect_. If Kakashi could teach him to wield Nin and Tai jutsu just as well as he did a blade, the kid could 

probably hold his own against generations of Kages to come.

There was also the matter of his bloodline, which was still shrouded very much in mystery. Silver hair dipped as the 

jounin closed his eye, deep in thought. He'd seen a bit of it when he'd been forced to use it during the scuffle with 

Naruto, but Kakashi was positive beyond all doubt that this could have been only the tip of an enormous iceberg...just 

what exactly _did _the Karu clan keep up it's sleeve? He found himself shivering in anticipation of finding out.

And what was that mark the boy had hidden from him earlier? From what his memory told him, it wasn't a Curse Seal.   
When he became angered, it didn't activate. He didn't have the same unholy aura the Curse seal generally gave a 

person who had one, as the seal warped one's chakra from it's pure form into something just slightly odd. 

Orochimaru... Kakashi sighed, _Why must you twist everything you touch?_ He wasn't dark and brooding like 

Sasuke had been towards the end either. All this combined with the fact that the mark looked nothing like a Curse seal   
left Kakashi to wonder in the dark. He grinned mischievously under the fabric that hid his face. _He'd find out soon _

enough.

Suddenly the Jounin spoke up, quiet falling over the small gathering as his words met their ears.

"We have a Mission."

-------

If this is seen as a cliffhanger, I apologize profusely. I hadn't intended it to be, honest!

For those of my (like, 4 --') readers wondering what Iro's marking looks like, it's a swirl pattern somewhat like the Curse seal, only there are four spokes. Instead of commas, the spokes of the swirl are thick lines that thin out towards the outer tip, and split near the middle, forming a smaller tail, giving each spoke the appearance of a serpentine tongue. Basically picture the curse seal with an extra comma thrown in, with the circles removed from the comma's, and the tails split down the middle. The mark doesn't, however, have anything to do with Orochimaru. It's existence will be explained later :)


	11. Just Look Up

Yep Third, Gama Banjin is awesome, I officially dub him yours :P

...

Bwarharhar I will have you buying Gama plushies off me by the time I'm done with you O.o

Yousha: I'd like to thank you personally for the most in-depth review I've received yet. Don't you worry, Iro may seem perfect, but only because I haven't had the chance to delve into his character yet. As for his name, I originally just rolled it around in my brain, because I wanted a short, simple title that could stand for my protagonist, without being too benign. I only looked it up later to find out what it meant...and I thought it was perfect :) As for the issues with the line segments...yeah...I can't figure out how to get it to double-space properly, and I apologize. Too many people have complained about how thick my paragraphs tend to get though, so you and I are just going to have to suffer --

Tenchi, thanks for cheerin' me up

-------

Tracing the Clouds

-------

Chapter 11: Just Look Up

-------

Iro leapt nimbly over the rooftops now, trying his best to land lightly so as not to dislodge any of the crumbling ceramic shingles, or disturb any of the slumbering inhabitants. Today, he decided, was a special day, a day to be celebrated. It was the day of his first mission. They wouldn't be leaving until later that afternoon, so he thought it only fitting to celebrate his long-awaited acceptance into his new village by reviving an old pastime of his: watching the sunrise. It had been a favorite habit of his since...well, since as long as he could remember.

As he traveled over the silent houses, he could see the beginnings of morning peeking over the four carven heads. He couldn't help but gasp at the beauty of it. His heart filled with a deep, stinging melancholy as he remembered sitting on the roof of his Clan's compound, head rested on his knees as he watched a sunrise much like this one. Sound Country had been beautiful then. Orochimaru had formed his hidden village shortly after, and it was then that Iro's peaceful morning ritual had discontinued as the Sound Country skyline became mottled and grey. A cloud had fallen over his homeland, a grim burden that would never be lifted. The Karu complex had fallen into sad disrepair when he left, and the young man still felt a deep, wasting ache when he thought back to the words that no one had bothered to clean off the walls, written in red paint by some unknown vandal.

_The Soul of Sound is dead._

It was the loneliest feeling in the world, the day he was forced to agree with the miscreant who'd vandalized his family's home. He'd sat for hours on the roof of his empty house, ghosts from the past calling to him, mourning for what had been, and what would never be, and it had taken all the courage in him to set his mind. He had stood then, and unsheathing the katana which had been passed from Karu to Karu since the birth of the clan of the Hunt, he'd taken it to the Hitai-ita upon his forehead, drawing it across in a slow, deliberate motion. He'd realized then that the clan had fallen, but he swore then and there that he would not die quietly. The world would know the name Karu long after he'd left it.

It was then, too, that the mark had surfaced again. He was told he'd had it at birth, but it had faded as he grew, yet there it was. It was the Gure-Kyohaku, the Grey Star. It was said to be the guiding light of his people. The legend within the clan was that once in every millennia, a star would fall on the eve of childbirth, heralding the arrival of a new warrior that would lead the Karu to glory. Iro's mother had passed away when he was a young boy of six, but he could still hear her voice as she told him the stories. She'd always finish by poking the spot where his mark lay hidden gently, telling him of the night he'd been born. She had said the whole sky had been a shower of light. "Just look up," she had whispered quietly to him, as they sat huddled together in the grass of the Karu compound courtyard, "they grow brighter, when their child is watching." She had smiled that smile he'd never forget, etching itself permanently into his being.

He had cried bitterly, upon seeing the mark again. He couldn't be his clan's savior. It was too late for the Twilight Children. He could, however, ensure that they would never be forgotten. The lump in his throat made it hard to breathe now as he cleared the blurring gaps between rooftops. His head bowed, he spoke softly. "I can't help them now, mother, but I will do my best to bring our name honor..." the early morning light caught the strange glitter in the shadow on his face. "I will be your Falling Star."

So wrapped up in his own thoughts was he, that he barely stopped in time to avoid tripping over the small, huddled form that sat a few feet in front of him. The girl's back was to him, and from the way her shoulders shuddered he could tell she was crying. They stiffened upon his arrival, and a dark head turned slowly, wincing as if expecting a blow. Her white eyes left Iro agape. They were shockingly pale, almost without irises, and they had no pupils to speak of. The only hint that she was even looking at him was the faint silver outline of the iris, as they wavered over him, her face a mixture of fear, and oddly enough, relief.

Without a word, she turned back, facing the huge stone Hokage. Unsure of what to do, Iro made his way cautiously to his usual seat on the ridge of the roof, where the spine of the structure made a perfect bench. Taking his placer a few feet away from her, he did his best to ignore the soft sniffles coming from his left. It was impolite to take note of someone's moment of weakness.

"A-ano, B-but what are y-you doing h-here?" The dark girl managed to stutter out, attempting to fix him with a steely gaze, and failing miserably.

Iro tilted his head, deep brown eyes peering over at her, as if searching inside her for something. "I just came to watch the sunrise." He said quietly, gesturing with a bandaged hand at the monument. "Old habit, I guess."

Hinata spoke again, still not looking at him. His eyes made her feel uncomfortable. She knew he wasn't trying to, but the assessing look he gave her made her feel like he knew more about what she felt than she'd rather anybody knew. "This i-is Hyuuga C-clan property."

Iro shrugged, fixing his gaze on the giant stone head of the Shodaime, admiring the way the rays of the sun seemed to touch it first, spreading out from the halo it formed about him to the other three Hokage. "I can leave, if you'd like."

"That's okay."

He looked over again at the girl. She seemed so small and frail, sitting there like that, shivering in the early morning chill, trails from the tears she'd just been crying still fresh on her pale face. He smiled knowingly. "You wanna talk about it?"

Starting slightly, Hinata looked up, rubbing the salty liquid from her eyes and cheeks. She eyed him suspiciously. "About what?"

"What's bothering you, silly." This caught Hinata completely off-guard, almost as much so as when the young man slipped his faded maroon sweater with the odd clan emblem over his head, offering it to her. "You must be cold. Here, take this." Hinata looked down at the soft, warm fabric in her hands, then back up at the young Leaf nin who sat a few feet from her, smiling warmly at her. She suppressed a gasp as her eyes traveled up his outstretched arm.

It was covered in long, deep scars. With her inherent knowledge of the chakra highway, Hinata knew immediately that each scar held a purpose. The intricate webbing of deep gashes would appear to the normal eye as chaotic slashes, either self-inflicted or some kind of bizarre torture the bearer had suffered, but with the Hyuuga bloodline Hinata could see. They laced over his tenketsu. His chakra opening points. What implications this had were, however, completely lost as her wide eyes came at long last to rest on the marred Sound Hitai-Ita that the boy wore tied around his arm.

"Y-you're that n-ninja from Hidden Sound!!" Hinata squeaked. Iro suppressed a giggle. He didn't know why, but he suddenly found this girl completely adorable. "yeah, that's what they tell me." His eyes creased upward in a warm grin. "Karu Iro, last pure heir of the Karu dynasty. And who might you be?" Hinata's eyes became impossibly wider at the question of her identity. She was unsure whether to respond, or run for the hills screaming. After some soul searching, she decided to go with the former. "Hyuuga Hinata."

Iro extended a bandaged hand. "Pleased to meet you, Hinata-san." The Hyuuga girl blushed at the show of respect, timidly reaching out and taking his hand, which he clasped gently, shaking in slow, rhythmic motions. She looked down, blushing deeply, and noted the strange markings on the gauze-like cloth his hand was wrapped in. She risked a glance at his face, noting the large tattoo on his left cheek, matching the symbol on his sweater. "Now, what is it that's bothering you so?" Hinata's face fell. Iro placed a friendly hand on her shoulder, smiling when the girl didn't recoil. "It's okay, it's not like I have anyone to go spreading gossip to, you can tell me."

Hinata was caught in the crossfire as either side of her waged war upon the other. There was the quiet, hurt little girl that only wanted attention, only wanted affection. The lonely side of her that cried out in the gloom for someone to talk to, and now, here he was, a pleasantly random stranger whom she could forget easily, and feel better after having vented her misery to him. But the other side of her, the fierce, proud Hyuuga, who lived to honor the Clan raged against that idea, screaming in her head that to stand alone was to be strong, a rock in the ocean. Unbending, unmoving, solid. Iro raised an eyebrow as she sighed, coming to a conclusion. She wasn't that rock, she wasn't immovable. She was Hinata, and she hurt.

"It's just..." she started, choking almost immediately as the tears came flooding back. Iro scooted a tiny bit closer, patting her back comfortingly. "It's j-just I try s-so hard to make f-fath—To m-make the c-clan proud, but...I'm s-so weak..." Iro frowned. So that was it, eh? He'd always hated the way his clan had treated the weaker children, always pushing them much too hard to live up to expectations. It had never come as any surprise to him when he heard about a child taking their own life. He looked down at the little girl in front of him, and suddenly understood why Naruto was so adamant about protecting his precious ones.

He didn't want to see her hurt.

Taking her hand in his, he caught her gaze and held it with a look of pure steel. "Listen to me, and listen good. You will never be the strongest, it's simply impossible. There will always be someone stronger than you." Hinata looked at her feet, tears welling up once more. What was he saying? "But...that doesn't make you weak. Everyone has to find their own way, their own strength. As long as you breathe, you are strong. Never forget that, and whenever you feel down, just look up."

With that, he stood and stretched. Looking at the now fully revealed sun, he frowned. "Look at that! You made me miss the sunrise!" Hinata visibly shrank. "A-ano, Iro-kun" Iro chuckled warmly. "I was only kidding, Hinata. Sheesh, some people have no sense of humor!" Hinata started to apologize again, then realized that perhaps this too, was only in jest. She gave him a tiny smile, which seemed to make his grin grow even larger. "T-thank you, Iro-kun..."

Iro waved over his shoulder "Any time, Imouto." With that, he was gone.

Hinata's eyes snapped up in surprise. _Little sister?_ She couldn't help but smile. Then she realized something. "W-wait! Y-your sweater..." Hinata's voice died in her throat as she realized he was too far away to hear her. She'd just have to return it the next time she saw him.

_Just look up_.

She smiled quietly, and took his advice.

------

Longer than most of my chapters, and for good reason. I really, truly wubb Hinata, and think she could use all the hugs she can get :). NO, Iro doesn't have any romantic feelings for her, he just wants to look out for her, since he knows how much it hurts to have a family, and not have one at the same time. Sorry, but I won't be segmenting this one, it takes too long, and I've only got a few minutes left to post this.

R&R!


	12. Little Secret

Blargh. I just wish all this stuff would pop out of my head and write itself. My hands hurt QQ. I blame all of you!! points an accusatory finger!!

Okay guys! At first, I was kinda iffy, and tbh, I still am, but at least I've got the jist of what will be happening in the next 5 or so chapters worked out, so bear with me as I chew my way blindly through it. We are going to see some pretty interesting stuff, including the full extent of Iro's bloodline, and perhaps a glimpse at how he came to be in Konoha in the first place! As for Gaara and friends, as well as the rest of the rookie Nine, everybody will make their appearance sooner or later... Rest assured I can't skate around them forever :P.

I promise more Gama Banjin, and perhaps Iro's special summons? BUM BUM BUM!

------

Tracing the Clouds

------

Chapter 12: Little Secret

------

"Oi! IRO! Pick up the pace, will ya?" A mumbled response was heard, the young man in question buried deeply in the little book he'd produced from his satchel, pen in hand, scribbling away furiously. Curiosity having gotten the best of her, Sakura risked a breech in her sullen visage to peer over his shoulder. "What're you doing in there?" Iro jumped, the soft chime of her voice peeling him from deep within his own thoughts. "Argh! Oh, err, just doodling, you know, scribbling little poems here and there. It's sortof a little time-consumer I like to do when I'm bored. Kakashi turned a casual eye to the boy. "Poems eh? Let's hear one, then." Iro's face went two or three different shades of pink as he snapped the dog-eared booklet shut. "Uh, n-no thanks. Maybe another time..."

Iro tried to keep up, but it was hard, what with all the beauty that surrounded them. Birds sang form their perches in the trees that pushed in on either side of the old trading road, shallow beams of light barely making their way through the canopy to the packed dirt under their feet, causing the who place to take on a rather dim, surreal air. The young gennin looked about at his comrades, who all seemed to move on as if it was nothing out of the ordinary. He felt a small pang of envy building up in him. These people clearly had no idea how lucky they were, to live in a country so impossibly serene in it's majesty. He felt the sudden urge to yell at them, telling them to slow down and take in the sweet scent of the free breeze that passed between the branches. The place was so full of...what? He didn't honestly know...he decided what he loved about it most was that he could hear the creatures, no, the very forest itself breathing...he could hear _life._

Pushing all thoughts of charred landscape and hollow winds from his mind, Iro decided to go over the mission once again with the squad leader. "So, oyu explain to me how exactly we're going to go about this...Extracting a single civilian from an entire Hidden Village of people who wish to keep said civilian right where he is sounds like no small feat." Kakashi shrugged, tilting his head to look at the scruffy-haired leaf ninja in question. "It's really not all that hard. Blend in, get info, make a quick retrieval and a hasty retreat. Simple." Iro looked up. "And what if we get engaged?"

Kakashi seemed to pause momentarily, as if unsure of how to answer. Finally he spoke up, though the tentative note in his voice let the three younger nins to tread lightly. "Grass is a neutral village, but the Leaf and the Grass are by no means on friendly terms. Rain has become considerably more comfortable with us, and that is the only reason we took this mission. Our target is the son of a wealthy merchant who resides within Rain country. He was abducted for use as a hostage. All ninja who stand in our way are to be considered hostile, and the Hokage has informed me that use of lethal force is authorized, however..." He looked around, making sure he had the attention of the three before finishing, "it is _not_ encouraged." Three heads nodded slowly. They understood.

Suddenly, as if reaching the edge of an invisible barrier, the forest dissipated. Trees were replaced by seemingly endless emerald waves, the tall stalks the land was named for swaying gently in the wind. The air changed, from a dense, soothing balm to a wide-open, almost chilly climate as the small procession made it's way carefully through the clearing, being sure to keep a slow, steady pace so as not to arouse unwanted suspicion. Shortly before leaving the protection of the forest, Team 7 had donned their respective disguises (Kakashi had bought them all typical traveling wear, as a genjutsu was easily seen through by any experienced ninja), and now Iro tipped his straw hat forward, shielding himself from the harsh rays of the sun.

The arid wind that blew across the plains caused the hood of his newly purchased (he'd realized shortly before leaving he'd loaned his old maroon one to a shivering Hinata) black sweater to puff out and flutter on his back, dancing across the Karu clan emblem. He looked over to Sakura, who seemed to be fighting to keep her loose-fitting Kimono up around her shoulders. He couldn't help but snicker at the comical expression she wore as she frantically grabbed at the fabric, the embarrassment written clearly across her face. "What are _you_ laughing at, you _pervert!_" Iro's grin only broadened as he continued onward.

Morning stretched into afternoon, and then gradually set into evening as the four Leaf ninja did their best to navigate the unending expanse that the country they had entered seemed to be composed entirely of. Sometime after the sun had begun to set, the now quite weary troop of Konoha natives happened across a small, stagnant-looking stream. After a rather loud "Good Enough!" from Naruto, the four decided to set up camp for the night and try their best to get some sleep.

"Iro, get a fire going. Naruto and I will see what we can do about getting some water decent enough to boil." Came the weary drawl of Kakashi, almost completely drowned out by the whistling wind as he heaved a large bucket onto his shoulder and grabbed the protesting blonde shinobi by the collar, absent-mindedly dragging him towards the small brook. Iro nodded to the retreating figure's back, and set about finding firewood. He looked around, and his heart fell as his eye reached as far as it could into the distance, and noted the distinct lack of trees. Not a single branch broke the perfect grey line of the horizon, and a quite put-upon looking Iro gave a resigned sigh. This was going to suck.

As if a brick had come out of nowhere and planted itself right between his eyes, Iro's eyes suddenly sparkled, a potential savior arriving in the form of a little light-bulb that flicked on over his head. Casting a furtive glance in the direction of the pink-haired kunoichi that was now his only companion, he began to flash through the seals required, satisfied that her attention was elsewhere.

Sakura's eyes fell from the sky onto the back of a crouched Iro, watching with growing wariness as the suspicious ex-Sound nin whispered to an unseen audience. A quiet "Okay Boss." Was heard, and the grass parted slightly as the speaker made his stealthy departure. Sakura raised an eyebrow, and inquired in the most accusatory voice she could muster, "and who was that?" Iro jumped, landing in a startled heap. Flipping around quickly, he shot her a nervous glance, replying, perhaps a little more forcibly than intended, "No-one!" Sakura's eyebrow arched even further. "Bullshit." Iro's eyes flitted from her accusatory stare to the floor, and back again.

"Well, err, you see..."

The pink-haired Chuunin's eyes narrowed. "I _knew _you couldn't be trusted! Sending a little messenger to Orochimaru, are we? God damnit, and to think I was starting to like you! Kakashi is going to rip your head off!" She turned to scream for her comrades, but found she couldn't when a hand clamped firmly over her mouth. She clenched her eyes, waiting for the telltale steely song of a Katana leaving it's sheath, waiting for warm liquid to flow down her neck, signifying her life's end. When neither came, she glanced questioningly at her captor. "Sheez, cool it, woman!" The brown-haired boy hissed, the eyes that met hers looking more exasperated than anxious or fearful. "I'm not a friggin' spy, how many times to I have to point that out...I just don't want to reveal all my trump cards just yet, and it might tell you a little more about me then I'd like you to know. Now, I'm gonna let you go, thinking you can friggin' _chill out_?!" She nodded. "Good."

With that, he released her, noting the white marks he'd left upon her cheek. Had he really been holding on that tight? Well, she deserved itfor being such a loudmouth. He nodded to himself in silent agreement. They sat on opposite sides of the clearing, saying nothing for a few moments. Finally the girl spoke up. "So...if you weren't relaying messages to somebody, what were you doing?" Sakura questioned in a tiny voice, eyeing him bashfully.

Iro sighed, trying his best to skirt his way around the real answer. "I just didn't want to have to go searching for firewood myself...so I enlisted a little aid, that's all." Sakura's mood brightened almost instantly. "So that was a Summoning Jutsu?! Oh wow! Tell me Iro, what is it you summon? Oh tell me, tell me!!" Iro cursed under his breath. She was way too sharp for her own good. Hegave her a firm stare. "No." The girl regained her sullen look, "Why not?" A hand ran through unruly brown hair as the Leaf gennin stood, frowning at the stubbornness of his current assailant. "Because." Sakura pouted, standing as well and resting her weight on one foot, propping her arms up on her hips, giving him an icy glare. "The only Summons I've ever seen are Kakashi's doggy Pakkun and Naruto's big ugly toads! They're both so boring! I _demand_ to know what it is you summon!!"

Iro matched her stance for stance and glare for glare. "Nuh uh."

Naruto and Kakashi sweat-dropped simultaneously at the scene they had returned to. A very ruffled-looking Iro was doing his level best to fend off a growling Sakura, who currently had both hands clasped around his neck, shaking him senseless. Sakura drove her knees deep into his stomach as she pinned him to the ground by his throat, throttling the young man like there was no tomorrow. "TELL ME!!" Iro struggled in vain to release her death-grip. He did his best to return her shout, but what came out was aragged "N-no-aargghh". He was, of course, quite jostled by now.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, his wandering gaze finally resting on the neat pile of wood directly to his right. "Hey, nice work. I didn't honestly think you'd find any timber at all, let alone this much of it. Yeah, this should keep us nice and warm." Iro flashed Sakura a victorious grin. Her face contorted in rage, a dark cloud seemed to develop over her head as she realized in her effort to beat an answer out of the boy, his summons had quietly entered their clearing, completed his duty, and returned to whence he came. As muffled screams of agony emitted from a now battered Iro (Sakura had released her strangle hold and was now wailing freely upon the poor boy's face), Kakashi crouched down next to the tidy pile of wood.

"Hey, nice and dry too, no smoke. Good work, indeed!"

Iro sighed, resigning himself to his brutal fate as an enraged Sakura sat upon his chest, reducing him to a pulp under a hail of blows. Tonight was gonna be a long night. He was getting _really_ tired of how often that particular thought crossed his mind these days.

------

Hope you guys liked it! I had alotta fun writing it . I'll have you know that it _was_ my intention to leave his summon-familiar a mystery, so if any of you are feeling particularly tortured, take solace in the fact that it is entirely on purpose (bwahaha). Feel free to guess on what it might be in your reviews, which you will be leaving, because your lord and master commands it. (Big grin)

-Grum


	13. Enter the Rift

A/N: Hmm. I guess stories that focus on OC's really aren't that popular. Ah well. I have a favor to ask of the people who DO read my story. If you like it, tell your friends! Let them know it isn't just some retarded drivel that focuses on nothing but my character! Grummur has low self-esteem kids, feed him reviews to keep him happy! :D

At any rate, I'm not exactly sure on the direction of the next few chapters, as the plot is only working it's way through my brain right now, but I promise to make it interesting.

-----

Tracing the Clouds

-----

Chapter 13: Enter the Rift

-----

Iro awoke to the sound of hushed voices. His eyes widened as his mind came to grips with what was going on.

"Sheez, what idiots, who'd make camp with no watch eh? Amateurs."

From his place in the trees, Iro cursed. Kakashi had been on watch, hadn't he? "Oh _shit." _The agitated leaf nin clamped a hand over his mouth as the muffled words escaped.

One of the grey-clad ninja looked about. "What was that?"

"I didn't hear anything."

Iro kicked himself mentally, running through a familiar set of seals. The gauze on his hands loosened, revealing a set of scarred digits, and palms carved with strange seals that seemed to glow dimly with an otherworldly power. He reached out, arms slowly disappearing into thin air. In a quick, practiced leap, he was gone. _He_ had been on watch! How could he have forgotten? This whole thing was his fault, and he felt like screaming. He suppressed that urge however, even if he was in the rift, sounds and faint shadows still sometimes carried over, and he'd rather not alert the group of Grass ninja to his presence.

The faint specters that were the Grass jounin hovered over the prone forms of Iro's team, and he barely pushed the grin away as faint echoes of Naruto's screams of indignation reached his ears. Now was no time to laugh. He noted something important as the enemy ninja hoisted his bound and gagged team onto their shoulders. Where was Kakashi? They hadn't gotten him apparently, and were none the wiser for it. Suddenly the gennin spotted a patch of grey amidst the dull greens and browns, and made to move for it, being quite and extremely slow, noting the shadow he left was painfully obvious in the morning light.

Kakashi's eyebrow raised as a scarred hand appeared from nowhere in front of him, grabbing him by the collar. As he was yanked bodily through the dimensional tear into a grey, smog-filled world that felt well below freezing, it inched it's way even further up his forehead, which was now creased in what the untrained eye might take for concern. Shifting uneasily, he eyed the grey, semi-transparent image of his student that stood next to him. Looking down at himself, he noted a similar effect, and shrugged. Good enough.

"You fell asleep"

"Yeah, I did, and now they have the others…I'm sorry."

Kakashi rested a hand on the boy's shoulder, or tried to anyway, as the hand went straight through him.

"Don't bother," the disgruntled young man informed him, "nothing in this plane has any physical manifestation, at this moment you and I are both pure bodies of Chakra, and nothing more. I appreciate the gesture, though"

Kakashi nodded sagely, rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't really take a shine to the idea of being one giant justu. But then again, he considered, he didn't take a shine to being hog-tied and carried away either. He shrugged again. Whatever. "Yeah, well, um, anyway. Don't apologize, fix it. You got them in to this mess, now how do you plan to get them out?" Iro gave him a half-hearted grin. "I have a plan, but I'll need your help."

The four Hidden Grass Jounin made their way slowly back to the gates of their home village, stopping every once in a while to "sedate" their noisy blonde prisoner (sedation usually incorporated a rather large stick). The Jounin that carried Sakura was quite pleased with herself, having picked such a quiet prisoner. None, save the pink-haired kunoichi in question, noted the two shadows that trailed silently in their wake. Sakura's eyes were glued to the ground, however, as she followed the inky patches along the rocky ground behind them.

"This actually worked out rather nicely," Kakashi mused, observing the looming city gates before them with an assessing eye. "They led us right to the village, which would have taken us days to find otherwise,_ and_ I got to watch Naruto get clubbed with a big stick! Doesn't get much better." His brown-haired companion rolled his eyes. "So what's the plan, Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi's eyebrow shot up again. "You're asking me? I thought I told you, this is _your_ fault, _you're _gonna fix it." Iro spluttered. Tactics were _not_ his forte. He was so much better at just slicing things. Sighing, he collected his thoughts. Slicing wasn't going to help here. This was going to require stealth, speed, and precision. He had to rescue his teammates, _and_ he still had the mission to worry about. After some careful consideration, he came up with a working plan.

"Okay, this is what we're gonna do." The Leaf nin broke into a series of seals, finishing with the utterance "Wareme Shakou no jutsu" A tall, shrouded figure shimmered into view next to Kakashi, it's breath a shuddering rasp as it knelt before his gennin companion. A silver eyebrow arched it's way out of visibility under Kakashi's Hitai-ita. Kakash-sensei, this is Kashyk, Kashyk, Kakashi-sensei. The grim creature shifted it's head slowly, twin yellow orbs glowing from deep within the hollow under it's tattered black hood. "It iss an honor, Copy-ninja." Came the hiss from a mouth that didn't appear to exist. "Kashyk is a Shade, one of the creatures that reside within this place. He guards the rift, assuring that none who do not belong enter without permission. Long ago my clan made a blood pact with Kashyk and his kind, and we've gotten along rather nicely since then." Iro gave his jounin sensei a wry grin as he watched the older man shift uneasily under the otherwordly creature's gaze. "Since you're leaving the planning up to me, this is what we're going to do. Find out where our target is, I'm going to go save the other two stooges."

"Are you incurring that I, the great Copy-ninja Kakashi, am a Stooge?" But before he could get the sentence out, the boy was gone, leaving the rather unnerved Jounin alone with the ungodly apparition the other had summoned. After a few seconds, Kakashi brought forth the will to speak. "So uh, what're you doing here?" The creature's hiss of a voice caused Kakashi to jump when it came. "Iro-ssan hass assked me to sstay and open the rift when you find it appropriate to leave. While it does not penalisse you, it taxxess Iro-ssan greatly to remain in this plane. He had to leave." Kakashi nodded sagely once more. "I see…" He didn't.

"Man, how lame, that bastard! When I g—OWW!"

"Oh be quiet and hold still, will you? These cuts need to be cleaned, or they'll get infected."

Naruto winced as the speaker applied the stinging salve to the back of his head, which was covered with huge lumps, some of which were bleeding.

"Notice how my head is curiously bump-free? Maybe next time you'll learn to shut the hell up when they tell you to."

The Blonde chuunin grimaced. "I never give up, that's my ninja way."

Sakura sighed, shaking her head slowly as a tiny smile played across her lips. "You're hopeless."

Without warning the barred door of their dingy cell fell inward, landing with a distressful 'whump' squarely on Naruto's freshly-bandaged head. "SON OF A MOTHER F—" A hand clamped over his wide-stretched mouth, the owner of which hissing harshly into his ear. "Keep it down, damnit! You wanna wake the whole damn garrison?" Naruto whipped around on his assailant, piercing him with a molten hot glare. "YOU SHITHEAD, YOU FELL ASLEEP AND LEFT US TO ROT!!" Iro sighed. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that. But I really do need you to be quiet, and we need to get going _now_. Kakashi has given me a place to meet, and the sooner we get there the better."

The three tip-toed their way past the unconscious guards, and without a second glance, the three stole silently away, keeping to the shadows as they made their way to their newly appointed rendezvous.

-----

There we go! Let's see how this ends up, shall we? :)

Reviews ftw!


	14. Silence

A/N: Okay, so I wrote a previous version of this chapter, but it really, REALLY sucked. REALLY. Lately I've been suffering from what I like to call "the rushes". This is a peculiar sensation that makes me want to burn through the build-up chapters so I can reach the climax faster, and if anyone has been noticing this, I apologize most sincerely. I promise to take my time on this and future chapters, and do my best to engage in damage control.

Okay, let's see what can be done.

-----

Tracing the Clouds

-----

Chapter 14: Silence

-----

The four sat in eerie silence, each doing their best to focus on the task they had chosen to pass the time until they were to act. Kakashi had returned almost two hours ago, relaying the important information he'd picked up in his search for their target, and the group had formed a plan.

It seemed the Grass ninja were holding the young man in the Ninja administration compound at the very center of the village, and Iro could tell he wasn't the only one who found this fact rather odd. Kakashi's normally lazy demeanor had changed to that of quiet contemplation, and Iro could tell the Jounin in question was currently reviewing all the possible explanations for this, but still hadn't found an plausible answer, save that the Kusakage himself had ordered the kidnapping.

Iro sat cross-legged, back hunched in concentration as the oiled cloth he always carried made it's way lovingly across the glinting steel that lay balanced upon his lap. His katana shimmered softly in the lamplight from where it stood leaning against the wall just next to him, standing as if in silent watch over it's little brother, which was currently being polished by it's wielder.

Any who had seen the young Karu fight might think that he treasured his Katana most. The gleaming black hilt that never seemed to lose it's luster, even after years of use. The shining steel blade, sharpened almost extraneously through hours of careful love and attention. The way the very essence of the blade seemed to sing as it passed through the air, meeting it's target in a terrible sonnet of finality. But Iro knew, that while the Katana was indeed treasured, it was his Wakizashi that he held truly dear.

It was a simple weapon, nothing of it's build frivolous, it's ordinary-seeming oak handle worn by the countless generations of Karu that had gone before, passing it from one pureblood to the next, each honoring it in his own way. The blade had been dulled and sharpened countless times before, and yet it never seemed to decrease in quality, nor in the beautiful simplicity it carried with it. The steel was made of tougher stuff than the world now possessed, and with every passing century it seemed to only grow stronger, even as the blood of it's forefathers dimmed, and the blade had become the strength of the clan in it's final days. Now it sat in the loving arms of it's last owner, it's sheen all the brighter as the light of the Grey Star faded. Iro couldn't help but smile, remembering a time seemingly part of another lifetime, when he had questioned the blade's strength.

He'd been sitting with his mother, in the same courtyard they'd sat in every night since he could remember, looking out at the stars. She'd just finished telling him the story of that little sliver of steel that the clan held so dear, and he'd turned to face her, staring her in the eye as he asked that all-important question. "Why?" He couldn't understand then why a bloodline as strong as theirs would hold something that wasn't even generally considered a striking weapon in such high respect. His mother had smiled at him, her eyes looking through him as she seemingly remembered to a time when she'd asked the same thing.

"You see, my darling," She'd began, wrapping her arms around her precious only son as soft amber tresses fell loose from behind her ears and danced playfully across the young boy's face, causing him to giggle, "Sometimes it isn't the blow that silences your enemy that is most important…" She'd looked down at him then, her sentence finishing itself in her eyes. _It's the block that keeps you safe._ He'd understood then, and turned from her, looking up into the inky night sky, watching as the spirits of his ancestors burned with all their intensity. Sometimes it wasn't victory that mattered, it was protecting those that were precious to you.

Something in the room stirred, shaking Iro from his silent reveries. He blinked away the wetness in his eyes, and looked about, startled to find Sakura sitting perhaps only a foot away from him, staring directly into his eyes, a look of worry playing across her soft features. "Iro…you're crying…why?" The scruffy haired young man shook his head, sucking in a deep, shuddering breath. "Nothing. It's alright, just some…uncomfortable memories." They had been the happiest days of his life, and it brought a feeling of emptiness when he remembered them, as if all his tribulations up until now had been in vain.

Sakura opened her mouth as if to protest, but promptly clicked it shut again as Kakashi spoke up. "Time to move, guys. Get ready." A pair of cerulean eyes snapped open as Naruto, who'd supposedly been taking a nap in one of the darker corners of the dimly lit room, came immediately to attention. Iro smirked. "Couldn't sleep?" "What are you, kidding me? Sleep at a time like this? I'm no idiot!" exclaimed a revved-looking Naruto through a malevolent grin. There was a fire in his eyes, a ravenous hunger barely suppressed just below the surface. Iro knew that feeling all too well.

A flash of silver hair was all the villagers saw as Kakashi leapt from the window of their hiding place, entering, and melting into the shadows of the alley below, his three pupils in tow. Of an entire village of ninja, not a single one noticed as the three Leaf-nin crept their way towards the center of town, and the Shinobi Admin building. Dusk had gathered, and the streets vacated, however, it was noted that several ninja patrolled the dim alleyways. Clearly the guards Iro had felled busting Sakura and Naruto out had notified whoever was in charge that there were several talented Shinobi now free within the city, and the authority figure in question had seen fit to increase local security. Iro smirked as they approached the broad iron-clad doors of the Main Office. All the security in the world wouldn't help them now.

As the four emerged from the shadows that cloaked them, the two ANBU at the door of the main office tensed, but before their hands could reach the katana at their backs, a black flash came between them, and fresh blood met the walls behind them. Both shot incredulous looks at the young man who stood, hands pressed together, head bowed. One of the two men managed to stutter "Heh…you're fast." Before slumping over, his own katana buried in his chest.

Kakashi came up behind Iro, kneeling to remove the offending objects from the fast-fading ninjas as he whispered short prayers for each. Standing, he placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. "That was pretty impressive. Killing ANBU is no small feat, even if they are from a minor village." Iro looked up, his face contorted in a strange mix of resentment, remourse, and bloodlust. Kakashi started at the look in the boy's eyes, his hand falling away from his shoulder. For a second, he could have sworn those eyes were silver.

Iro reveled in the blood on his hands. The men had been faceless, easy prey that left little to burden his conscience when they died, their masks hiding away any personality that might have stirred the human being within him. Wordlessly, he pulled the Katana from it's sheath. Bird seal, then Horse. He gripped the hilt of his blade in the seal as Chakra began to boil around it, seething up the edge and spilling from the tip like steam as he readied his technique. "_KenKashou No Jutsu!_" The blade of wind cut a jagged path through the solid metal of the giant door, rending it neatly in half. Kakashi reached out and pushed lightly, the door giving easily under the pressure as tiny metal shards fell away from the new separation Iro had made.

"Well, that's one way to make an entrance…uh, no pun intended."

Kakashi sighed, sinking into a battle stance as the sound of rushing feet and clattering weapons could be heard coming from within the building. He looked down, and was unnerved by the grin on the young Karu's face. Iro didn't care if he had to fight the whole village. No, he _wanted_ to fight the whole village. He wanted to feel the rush of the brink of death, wanted to dance the thin red line between victory and defeat. He looked over his shoulder at the building Chakra as Naruto flipped through a lengthy series of seals, and he could see the same emotion burning in the eyes of the other shinobi. He wanted to _feel._

Iro grinned, relaxing his body as he stood, forming the familiar Wayward Sage-style stance with his blades. This would be fun.

-----

I cannot TELL you how much better this is than the last version. Even if it's crap, it's just SO MUCH better it hurts.


	15. The Wind

Well, hello again! I apologize for not updating over the holiday weekend (or the weak after that #blush#), but I was busy chasing women and whatnot . I got several reviews, and none from my usuals! Not that this is a good thing, as I wubb my usual readers, but it's real nice to inflate my horde of evil minions (bwarharhar!). And don't think I wasn't hooting when FFN went down right after I posted, leaving my story in the top 3 for 2 days. I was totally punching the air :P

-----

Tracing the Clouds.

-----

Chapter 15: The Wind

-----

_Fortune favors the bold._

-Virgil, The Aenid.

The Wayward Sage. Katana held vertical, the blunt of the long, gleaming instrument of death facing the enemy, the delicate curve leaving his left eye in shadow. Wakizashi held in a similar stance, blade turned to the floor, it's shorter bend facing the opposite direction. It was a fighting style long gone from this world, one he'd inherited from a man who knew no age, and held no other man master. As the Chakra built slowly within his core, he uttered the time-honored words that the style embodied so perfectly.

"_I am a Tree._

_Bending in the wind,_

_Yet never breaking._

_The mountains Crumble_

_Beneath my roots._

_And in the rain_

_I revel."_

Kakashi looked over, his Sharingan tracing the form of this foreign technique, mind calculating the possibilities. The boy's mumbling told him the style was centered around speed and agility, focusing more on the dextral qualities of a Shinobi, rather than brute strength. He gave a devious smile beneath his mask. _Let's see what it's capable of._

As if practiced a million times, the boy reached out, cutting a neat gash in the first of the oncoming ninja's torso, the man keeling over in pain as a short, glinting blade met his spine. Kakashi winced. Did the young man really take life so easily? Clearly there were some things that had been damaged in his time under the Sound that would take years to heal, if possible at all. Kakashi was shaken from his thoughts as more Grass shinobi met him, attempting to take small pieces of him home for their families. The silver-haired Jounin sighed, resigning to fight the men before him, but his eyes remained on his student.

Naruto bit his thumb, reveling in the taste of his own blood. Any blood, at the moment, was good blood. He felt the Kyuubi stir within him, driving his emotions, pushing him to kill. He shook those dark thoughts away, slamming his hand to the ground. Suddenly he was atop Gama Banjin. "Well, Ello again kiddo, what we got 'ere?" The giant toad suddenly filled their half of the room, Sakura groaning in protest as the creature's bumpy exterior pressed her against a far wall. Offering a hand, Naruto pulled her atop the chuckling beast, who sat surveying the chaos, shuriken and the like bouncing uselessly off his iron hide.

"So, what am I after?" A big smile started to form on the amphibion's lips as he looked about, obviously aching for a fight as the roof of the dimly-lit entrance lobby of the building threatened to crush the two chuunin perched atop his head. "Hey, watch it! Alright, here's the deal. You see all these ninja?"

"Yeah."

"See the ones without Leaf insignia?"

"Yeah."

"Squish 'em."

Iro was shaken momentarily from his battle fervor as a giant webbed hand came crashing down on several assailing Shinobi to his left. He stared wide-eyed as the foot receded from whence it came, trailing a series of colorful cries from the ninja in question as it went. He was forced to be attentive once again as a rather large fist met his left solar plexus, wrenching his neck into a rather unpleasant angle. Taking a moment to re-adjust his brain, he glared death at the owner of said fist, and proceeded to filet him, darkshimmering steel a flashing blur in the crowd of ninja.

Kakashi watched as the Karushinobi arced gracefully through the air, his two weapons of choice moving in ahaze as he sailed over the crowd of ninja, which was rapidly waning. He grinned, watching his students do their work as he absent-mindedly dismantled the defenses of some faceless grass chuunin, ripping the mask from the man's face and wailing on him with it. Sakura had initialized her current project Genjustu, that she liked to call Unrest no Justu. Naruto had dubbed the technique the "drunken bar-fight no jutsu", as it created within the target (or targets, as it could be focused to center on an area) an intense feeling of vertigo, rendering nearly all motor skills essentially useless. She had so far managed to mold it enough to avoid hurting her own team, and was rather pleased as she observed several of the lesser Grass nin stumble and fall, struggling as if they suddenly had no legs to speak of.

Iro was stunned. He'd never had to face a Jounin in actual combat before, and he realized now his great error in underestimating the meaning the rank held. Now he knew, now he understood why it was these men and women were the feared and revered of every village. His power was incredible as he smashed the younger ninja's onslaught away to nothing, catching the boy's oncoming blade in an expert hand stroke. He grinned darkly at the young ninja, driving a thousand-pound fist into the boy's solar plexus, sending him to ricochet off the adjacent wall.

Iro stood shakily, barely dodging a screaming Grass Chuunin as he hurtled past, apparently the subject to one of Gama Banjin's more aggressive punts. The jounin stood smiling, the bandages that hid the lower half of his face doing nothing to hide his smug demeanor as his beady eyes wandered over the disheveled Leaf Nin. He grinned even wider as the boy fell back into his odd battle-stance, blades vertical, body relaxed.

"You might as well give it up, boy. You won't pass."

Iro simply gave him a small, lopsided grin.

"Catch it this time, smartass."

The boy's hands flashed through an unusually long list of hand seals. Once completed, he unsheathed his wakizashi, holding it low at his beltline, hand gripping the reversed hilt and the blade danced in the direction from whence he had come. Katana was arched over his head in a fashion that an on-looking Kakashi recognized immediately. _When on earth had he learned that technique?!_ The boy crouched, his blades seeming to shimmer and blur as he readied his charge. "Leaf Special Technique: _Mikazuki No Mai!!"_ Kakashi's eyes widened. "The dance of the Crescent Moon." _But who taught him that?_

The Grass Jounin seemed to lose some of his bravado. Two blades he had been prepared for. The thousands that now flew with the boy as he charged were another matter. He seemed to resolve to a decision as the boy drew dangerously near, and blurred through several hand seals as he set his legs at either side, preparing to quell this blow as well. "_Chite No Justu!_" and in a flash of glinting steel a thousand blades met a thousand hands.

A malevolent smirk appeared beneath the bandages.

"I caught it."

-----------

Again. Sooooo sorry for not updating, my mind is just extremely muddled at the moment for various reasons. Hopefully ill get the next chapter out much quicker.


	16. The Lowdown A quick update for readers

The Lowdown.

Aight peoples. I see there are still a few patiently waiting for the update of this story, but I haven't updated it for like… 5 months because I've been in school and whatnot (new girlfriend blah blah blah) so all I have time for is unimpressive one-shots and yada-yada, and all the new yaoi fics out have me kinda bummed. I will TRY to update this, no promises though!

On the flipside,

Grum.


End file.
